


As You Wish

by PaintedPoppies



Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, Dungeon, Eventual BDSM, F/M, Firsts, M/M, Past Klaine, Temptation Klaine, Top Sebastian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedPoppies/pseuds/PaintedPoppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian doesn't want to let Kurt wallow in his misery after Blaine admits to cheating on him. But when he offers him a drunken night he won't be able to remember in the morning, it turns into a night he could never forget. </p><p>What comes after is up to them, and what games they play. All of Kurt's sexual past involves only Blaine and a few hook ups to try and move on but until Sebastian he's always been the more dominant one. So when Sebastian pushes their sexual adventures towards a bit of the kink, Kurt can't help himself. But are they just playing games, or might this be love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Taste

**Author's Note:**

> On Glee Sebastian is Blaine's age, in this fic he graduated HS the same year as Kurt and now lives in NYC.

“This is so wrong.” Kurt groans, gripping Sebastian’s hips to keep from falling over as he’s pushed against the door of his old friend’s apartment.

“Yeah, and isn’t it all the more fun because of it?” Sebastian asks, pushing Kurt’s shirt up and tugging it off, tossing it aside.

“Well- yes.” Kurt laughs, sucking Sebastian’s lip into his mouth and rocking his hips forward.

“Then shut up and let me fuck you already.” Sebastian says fumbling with his keys and pushing the door open, holding Kurt up by his belt loops so he doesn’t fall over as they walk into Sebastian’s studio loft.

“No! We agreed no fucking, it’s going to mess up our, oh shit!” Kurt yelps as Sebastian drops to his knees, unfastening Kurt’s skinny jeans and pressing his mouth to the outline of Kurt’s cock through his underwear. “Ok- maybe, this once.” Kurt whines, leaning back against the couch, nearly knocking over the large artists table covered in Sebastian’s oil paints.

“Mm, I love how easily you give in.” Sebastian growls, tugging Kurt’s underwear down and sucking his member into his mouth in one swift movement that makes Kurt’s knees buckle beneath him. It’s so different from what he’s used to. Sure, he’s slept with a few guys since Blaine broke his heart by cheating on him, but becoming friends with Sebastian Smythe makes him feel like he’s on a tilt a whirl.

“If you keep that up I’m going to come.” Kurt whines, yanking Sebastian back by his hair and staring down into his wicked green eyes.

“And you want to come when I’m fucking you instead?” Sebastian asks, licking his lips, it makes Kurt shiver.

“What if I do?”

“You said no fucking.” Sebastian teases his tongue over the tip of Kurt’s cock, lapping at the precum.

“Yeah- and then you ripped my clothes off.” Kurt whines, biting his lip. “But- one thing.” Kurt says nervously.

“What?” Sebastian asks, noticing the change in Kurt’s tone. Despite their past Sebastian is actually quite glad that the hobbit he’d once wanted made a mistake that lost him Kurt.

“Um, you’re going to be such an ass about this but I’ve never bottomed.” Kurt holds a hand over his eyes, surprised he’s still embarrassed about sex, but Sebastian is just such a sexual creature that Kurt feels completely juvenile in comparison.

“You’ve never- wait really?” Sebastian licks his lips, quite pleasantly surprised by the news. Normally Sebastian avoids virgins like the plague, they complain, it takes time to coax them open, and they usually get emotionally attached. But for some reason the idea of taking Kurt’s ass, and being the first to ever do so, makes him incredibly desperate.

“No, but I’ve wanted to.” Kurt says, peaking down at Sebastian through his fingers. “Oh come on say something to me stop looking at me like that.” Kurt laughs nervously, gripping Sebastian’s shirt and pulling him up.

“I’m sorry, all the blood just rushed to my cock when you said that.” Sebastian says, leaning in to claim Kurt’s lip in a slow dirty kiss. Without warning he swoops Kurt up into his arms, carrying him bridal style to his bedroom as Kurt protests and laughs.

“Come on, put me down Bas!” Kurt laughs as Sebastian dips down and lowers him ceremoniously onto his crimson velvet bed.

“I love it when you call me that.” Sebastian says, nipping at Kurt’s neck as he pushes him up the bed.

“Yeah well you’re full name gives me flash backs to you trying to throw rock salt into my eyes.” Kurt laughs, groaning as Sebastian rocks his hips against him.

“Hey- you should thank me for that, I got the hobbit instead.” Sebastian laughs; knowing that the mention of Blaine’s name can make his friend melancholy, but the cruel nickname usually only makes him smile.

“Any chance you’ve still got rock salt?” Kurt laughs.

“No, but I do have lube, and I think that will make this night so much better.” Sebastian says, pulling back to throw his jacket and shirt across the room, exposing his gorgeous chest and abs.

“Mm, more, take off more, and make it slow.” Kurt says, grinning up at Sebastian.

“Dirty.” Sebastian mock scolds, sliding off the bed and slowly walking backwards, fingers unfastening his belt, pulling it off and tossing it on the bed. Kurt moves to throw the belt aside but Sebastian shakes his head. “Leave it, I think you might like the feel of leather.” He says, raising one eyebrow at Kurt in a demanding manner.

“You want to hit me with your belt?” Kurt asks, his voice not scared, but low and quiet.

“I don’t want to hurt you, but clearly you’ve been craving to be dominated, at least topped.” Sebastian knows he has to be careful, breaching this topic with Kurt, but there’s just something about the blue-eyed boy that makes Sebastian want to own him. Perhaps if he had faith in actual relationships he would want to date him, but owning Kurt sounds safer, and sounds like something he might be able to achieve.

Kurt doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t know what to say, so he simply watches as Sebastian strips, biting his lip at the realization that Sebastian is quite a bit larger than he had expected. Kurt begins to pull his boxers off fully but Sebastian shakes his head, stalking forward towards him.

“Let me do that.” He says, his words are soft and sweet, but they make Kurt tremble.

Sliding the green briefs down Kurt’s pale legs Sebastian stares into Kurt’s pale blue eyes and tries to read him. Clearly Kurt is aroused, his pupils blown wide, but he also appears to be nervous, which, to Sebastian is even more of a turn on, although he genuinely wants Kurt to give in to him and enjoy himself.

“Talk to me?” Sebastian says, careful to make his words sound like a question so he doesn’t feel afraid. But seeing Kurt bite his lip before speaking is hotter than he can put into words.

“I’m um, kind of nervous.” Kurt says, shifting under Sebastian’s steady gaze.

“Because you’ve never done this before? Or because I made you nervous when I said I want to dominate you?” Sebastian asks, keeping his tone light. “Because tonight I want to give you whatever you want, in whatever way you want.” His smile softened, and he leans in and kisses Kurt lightly.

“Because you surprise me, all the time.” Kurt says, licking his lips. “Because the things you’re saying are making me feel sort of – I don’t really know.” Kurt whispers, closing his eyes as he tries to muster the courage to say what he’s thinking. “I like it.” He says, opening his eyes to see Sebastian looking at him in a truly hopeful way. “I don’t want to be in an abusive relationship, I’m probably not ready for any kind of relationship but I know I don’t want to be abused.”

“I would never abuse you Kurt, I’m offering something different.” Sebastian takes a moment to collect himself before continuing. “How about for tonight, you give in to me, and I’ll take care of you.” Sebastian offers, kissing Kurt’s throat.

“If by take care of me you mean fuck me, yes, please.” Kurt grips Sebastian by his hair and crushes their lips together, making Sebastian groan into his pliant mouth.

“I don’t take this honor lightly Kurt, it’s practically unimaginable that you’ve never been taken, and I’m more than happy to be the first.” Sebastian whispers, nipping at Kurt’s shoulder as he feels Kurt stroke his cock with silken fingers. “Lie on your stomach so I can open you up.” Sebastian winks at Kurt guiding him with sure hands.

“Shouldn’t you get the-” Kurt’s words trail off as he feels Sebastian’s tongue on one of his cheeks, sliding down over the lobe of his ass. “Oh fuck.” Kurt whimpers, hiding his face in the velvet blankets.

Sebastian loves the way Kurt’s body reacts when he drags his tongue over Kurt’s hole, attempting to lick his way inside, but Kurt is incredibly tight, which only makes Sebastian rock his hips down against the bed, needing some friction against his aching cock.

“You are so tight Kurt.” Sebastian says, gripping Kurt’s hips to hold him down against the bed as he jerks in pleasure when Sebastian’s tongue finally pushes in past the tight ring of muscles, dragging small circles against Kurt’s insides.

“Sebastian, feels- that feels so good.” Kurt groans, but before he can get enough of the sensation Sebastian pulls back, leaving Kurt to breathe heavily on the bed alone as he goes to grab the lube from his night stand.

“Are you ready for more?” Sebastian asks, dragging his fingers over Kurt’s ankle.

“Please- yes please more.” Kurt begs, the pleading in his voice making Sebastian’s cock throb painfully hard.

“As you wish.” Sebastian smiles, coating his fingers in lube before running them over Kurt’s entrance, lightly pressing both against the hole to test how open his tongue had worked the boy, but when Kurt flinches he works just one over the hole, teasing it inside ever so slowly, all the while watching Kurt’s body react, every twitch, every gasp sending pleasure radiating through him.

Kurt can’t believe he’s waited this long to experience this kind of pleasure, he’s always been on the giving end but receiving is entirely different, and honestly, much better. Still, the sting does make him shudder, but by the time Sebastian has two fingers in him he’s already found his sweet spot, and Kurt doesn’t feel the pain as anything more than a heightened exaggeration of pleasure.

“Please.” Kurt asks softly, looking back over his shoulder at Sebastian, eyes wide and desperate with need.

“Do you want it like this, lying on your back, or on your hands and knees, or your back, or you could ride me.” Sebastian offers, fingers twisting in Kurt, keeping him open as he deliberates.

“What- what do you think would be the best way?” Kurt asks, dropping his head to the bedspread.

“Well, if you’ll forgive me for being a little melodramatic, this is kind of your first time, we get two firsts after all.” Sebastian says lightly. “I think it would be best if you were on your back, so I can see you.” Sebastian swallows, feeling nervous because it sounds too intimate and he’s never fucked someone who was actually his friend. “That way if you’re in pain you can’t hide it from me, I know you, you’re very good at being brave in spite of yourself.” Sebastian adds, hoping that covers up the slightly over romantic notion.

“Okay, you do have a point.” Kurt admits, smiling a little at Sebastian as the man pulls his fingers out and turns Kurt over, propping a pillow under his ass so he’s at a better angle.

“I do indeed darling.” Sebastian smiles, leaning in to press a soft kiss to Kurt’s lips. “Are you ready?” he asks, grabbing a condom off of the bedspread.

“Yes.” Kurt takes the condom out of Sebastian’s hands and tears it open. “Admittedly I’ve never put one on someone else, but it seems hot.” Kurt laughs nervously, but sliding the condom on Sebastian’s cock is actually a lot easier than he would have thought, especially since Sebastian actually bought magnums so they fit. Kurt’s fairly sure that if he bought the regular ones they would rip open over his cock.

“You look a little nervous.” Sebastian says, brushing Kurt’s hair back.

“Yeah well you kind of are impressive.” Kurt laughs biting his lip. “But please, I want to do this, and I trust you.” He says and in that moment he realizes he actually does trust Sebastian.

“Relax for me.” Sebastian says, spreading more lube on his length and pressing the tip against Kurt’s hole, feeling how tight he is despite the stretching, and groaning at the heat of him. “Jesus fucking Christ Kurt, you feel like pushing into heaven.” He groans, eyes rolling back into his head as he keeps pushing, slowly, steadily into Kurt, knowing that it’s easier to push all the way in gently instead of pausing every inch. When he’s mostly inside of Kurt Sebastian forces himself to open his eyes, staring down at Kurt. “Kurt, talk to me, look at me.” Sebastian whispers, leaning down to kiss Kurt, one hand stroking his cock.

“S-sorry.” Kurt stutters eyes closed tight against the pain. “I just need a second, it’s no, you’re a lot.” He laughs awkwardly.

“That’s what I like to hear, but I also don’t want you to be in pain.” Sebastian says, uncapping the lube by the bed and spreading it down over Kurt’s length, stroking him slowly.

“That helps, a lot.” Kurt purrs, wriggling a little, adjusting to the feel of Sebastian inside of him.

“Good, that’s what I want.” Sebastian whispers, kissing Kurt again, which pushes him further into Kurt’s tight heat. “You feel incredible.”

“So do you.” Kurt purrs, “I don’t know what I thought this would feel like, but it’s overwhelming.” Kurt says, his breathing unsteady as he speaks.

“Does this hurt?” Sebastian asks, moving slowly, circling his hips instead of thrusting, for fear of hurting Kurt.

“No!” Kurt gasps, moving in a way that causes Sebastian to thrust in against him. “I need more.”

“As you wish.” Sebastian breathes, pulling back a bit and pushing in again, groaning at the suction.

“Princess Bride?” Kurt asks, clutching Sebastian’s arm as he moves with him, delighting in the sensations rippling through him.

“Shh, love that movie.” Sebastian chokes out, slowly increasing his speed and releasing Kurt’s cock so he can support himself without crushing Kurt beneath his weight.

“S-such a sap.” Kurt’s laugh breaks into a moan as Sebastian’s thrusts begin to pick up pace. “Oh my god.” He groans, eyes closing tight.

“Still okay?” Sebastian manages, his body rocking inside of Kurt’s is deliriously sweet, he can hardly hold himself back now, but if Kurt’s eyes are closed in pain he has to.

“So so okay.” Kurt whimpers, licking his lips.

“Good, let’s try something else, get on your hands and knees.” Sebastian says, pulling completely out of Kurt’s heat. “Trust me, it feels amazing too.”

Kurt complies easily but when Sebastian thrusts back into him Kurt drops his chest to the bed, his arms giving out keeping his ass in the air as Sebastian’s cock pushes against his prostate, making his whole body shake.

“So good Kurt.” Sebastian says, gripping Kurt’s hips, thrusting into him harder now that he can feel Kurt’s body taking him so sweetly again and again. Kurt can feel his own cock beginning to leak precum over his stomach as Sebastian’s thrusts speed up, pounding into him harder and harder.

“I- I’m gonna come.” Kurt gasps, shocked that his release is coming without Sebastian even touching his cock. The pleasure is different now, deeper, more raw and explosive.

“Fuck, please come for me Kurt, I want to feel you around me.” Sebastian says, thrusting in harder, his body moving of his own volition at this point. “Jesus Kurt, so good.” With one particularly hard thrust Sebastian feels Kurt’s orgasm spasming through his body, and the sensation tips him over the edge, he thrusts harder, deeper, and finally comes, collapsing on top of Kurt, curling his arms around him as they lie tangled and panting on the bed.

After a few minutes Sebastian eases himself out of Kurt, finding the boy in his arms is fast asleep, curled up around one of his favorite pillows. He tosses the condom and slips out of the room, walking to his bathroom. Staring back at him from the mirror Sebastian can see the fear in his own eyes, the uncertainty. He doesn’t know what it is that he wants from Kurt, but just knowing the boy is sleeping in the other room makes his stomach twist, the feeling is unfamiliar and uncomfortable, but his heart is pounding.

“Get it together Smythe.” Sebastian groans, turning on the hot water and stepping into the shower, washing away the sweat and cum from his body. He’s done conditioning his hair when he hears a soft knock on the door before it eases open, revealing Kurt, wrapped in a throw blanket, leaning against the doorframe.

“Hi.” Kurt says loud enough that Sebastian can hear him through the water. “Do you think I could take a shower after you?” Kurt asks, a little uncertain.

“Depends,” Sebastian says, sticking his head opening the sliding glass door of the shower. “Are your legs unsteady? I can’t have you slipping and falling in the shower, you’d be no fun for weeks.” Sebastian’s words make Kurt laugh, but then Sebastian just extends his hand. “Join me? I’ll keep you upright.” He promises, watching as Kurt lets the blanket slide down his body to puddle on the floor. Kurt looks incredibly, his body muscled but still lithe, his skin beautiful and marked only from where Sebastian’s mouth had sucked marks.

“Mm,” Kurt hums happily as Sebastian pulls him into the warm water, opening a bottle of body wash and lathering his hands.

“Let me do that.” Sebastian says, taking the soap from him and washing Kurt’s shoulders, town his torso, washing the dried cum from his stomach. “How do you feel?”

“Awesome.” Kurt says, leaning his head back against Sebastian’s shoulder. “Seriously awesome.” He repeats as Sebastian rubs shampoo into his hair.

“Okay, rinse.” Sebastian turns Kurt around, stepping back so he can rinse his hair. “You can stand okay?”

“Yeah, I mean, it’s a little difficult considering I think you fucked me sideways and the water is slippery. Kurt teases, running conditioner through his hair.

“I think you returned the favor.” Sebastian laughs. “Come on babe, you’re squeaky clean, if you’re still shaky I can carry you again.”

“No, no more carrying me, though I did enjoy the way the last time ended.” Kurt smiles, letting Sebastian wrap him in a large towel. “Hey I thought you had a no sleep over rule with all your sexual exploits.” Kurt says lightly, though he’s honestly a bit curious how Sebastian is feeling about them being friends and having slept together. Sebastian had been nothing like what he had expected in bed. He’d been sweet, and gentle, it was almost romantic.

“Ah, is that why you were against us fucking?” Sebastian asks. “I told you I wouldn’t let you wallow alone Kurtsie.” Sebastian says lightly, leading them back to the bedroom and pulling two pairs of pajama pants out of his drawer, tossing one to Kurt and stepping into the other. Wearing pajama pants Kurt flops back onto Sebastian’s bed, already stripped of the cum covered bedspread.

“You also promised me a night I wouldn’t remember.” Kurt says, leaning on his side as Sebastian joins him on the bed.

“I did indeed, but how was I to know you were going to get frisky before the fourth round of tequila shots?” Sebastian says, grinning at Kurt.

“I got frisky?” Kurt says with a laugh.

“Okay, you got on stage and sang Adam Lambert, after that it wasn’t fair anymore.” Sebastian complains, leaning in and kissing Kurt again, pausing, as Kurt seems to freeze beneath his kiss. “Something wrong?” Sebastian asks, no one has ever resisted him before and it makes his stomach drop out.

“Um, no.” Kurt says, leaning in, kissing Sebastian again but more slowly. “Hey, do you think we could watch a movie while we fall asleep?” Kurt asks, knowing he’s far too sore for anything more sexual to happen again too soon, and kissing Sebastian without it leading to sex makes Kurt’s too confused.

“Sure, anything in particular you want to watch?” Sebastian asks, picking up the remote and turning on his flat screen.

“Hm, how about the Princess Bride.” Kurt asks, wrinkling his nose teasingly at Sebastian.

“As you wish.” Sebastian says, swallowing a little uneasily as he wraps one arm around Kurt, selecting the moving on the screen and pressing play. He still wants to keep Kurt, but he hasn’t quite figure out how yet.

“Hey, you never used that belt.” Kurt says, laughing softly as he catches sight of it tangled with the bedspread on the floor.

“Next time Hummel.” Sebastian grins wickedly at him. “So did I keep my promise? Did you have a great night?” he asks, fingers drawing lazy circles over Kurt’s arm.

“Yes, and no, you gave me a perfect night, but it’s one I’m not likely to forget any time soon.” Kurt yawns, snuggling closer to Sebastian as he pulls a blanket up over them, letting his eyes slip closed. While he is truly exhausted, there is something difficult about falling asleep when he thinks about Sebastian’s belt, and the words next time. He has no idea what’s coming to him, but for the first time in a while, he doesn’t fall asleep feeling like he’s hopelessly broken, in fact he doesn’t think of Blaine’s betrayal at all.

 

 

 


	2. Cold Morning Light

Kurt wakes up in a pool of sunlight that he seriously wishes wasn’t burning into his eyes. Attempting to roll onto his side he finds himself completely trapped beneath Sebastian’s body, Sebastian who doesn’t have to see the sun because he was smart enough to roll over in his sleep. The chiming noise that has Kurt unable to sleep is annoying as all hell, and then Kurt realizes it’s his cell phone.

“Sebastian.” Kurt groans, shoving at the hard body on top of him. “Get off me you ass I need to get my phone.” Kurt says, squirming out from under Sebastian finally and diving onto the floor in search of his pants. Finally finding them in the living room he digs out his cell phone and sees Rachel’s name flashing on the screen.

“Hello?” Kurt’s voice is groggy and exhausted.

“Kurt! Where are you? When I woke up this morning you were no where to be found, and your bed wasn’t slept in and the text you sent me said you were going out with Sebastian Smythe!” Rachel’s high pitch tone makes Kurt cringe and hold the phone farther away from his ear.

“Yeah, I’m at Bas’ house.” Kurt confirms in snippy tone.

“What the hell were you thinking going out with him anyways, he’s a complete man whore and you hated him like, two weeks ago.” Rachel’s voice has risen in tone, making her all the more shrill.

“Please be quieter, my head hurts.” Kurt groans, plopping back on the couch and lying down on the couch with a pillow under his head, wincing because his ass is still sore.

“Well, when are you coming home?”

“I don’t know, Sebastian’s still asleep.”

“So you can leave now and you won’t have to talk to him, sounds perfect.” Rachel says, her tone making it unclear as to whether or not she’s joking.

“That would be incredibly rude.” Kurt says, sighing at his friend.

“Why it’s not like you slept with him.” Rachel laughs, and Kurt says nothing. “Because that would be incredibly stupid.” Rachel pauses waiting for Kurt to agree with her. “Kurt Hummel!”

“It’s Saturday Rachel.” Kurt says, yawning as he checks the time on the phone. “And it’s incredibly early, I’m not coming home so do brunch without me.”

“But you said you’d take me Christmas shopping today, besides we have to celebrate you getting into NYADA.”

“I did that last night, we have a week before Christmas. I’m going to hang up because it is way too early.”

“Just tell me you didn’t sleep with Smythe, Blaine still loves you, you guys are going to work through this.”

“Have a nice day Rachel.” Kurt hangs up the phone, skims through his missed texts and tosses the phone across the room. Sure Blaine’s been apologetic and sweet, and Kurt’s taken steps towards forgiving him because he misses his best friend. But his heart still feels like it’s pulverized, and he’s got two sweet good morning texts just to remind him how much it still hurts.

It’s partly why Kurt started spending time with Sebastian when they ran into each other in a small gay bar in the village. He doesn’t ask Kurt to forgive Blaine, but lets him be angry, and lets him grieve. Now though, it’s all a bit more complicated then just that, Sebastian’s exciting, and kind. He doesn’t promise happily ever after and then go sleep with some stranger he met online.

“It’s too early for you to be throwing things.” Sebastian grumbles, stepping into the living room past Kurt, making his way to the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of orange juice form the fridge. Uncapping it he takes a long swig. Kurt doesn’t mean to stare, truly, but Sebastian’s hair is a mess on top of his head, and the sunlight is pouring over his chest, making him shine in cold morning light. “Juice?” Sebastian picks Kurt’s legs up and sits on the couch beside him, petting his Kurt’s leg absently. When Kurt wrinkles his nose Sebastian chuckles low. “You can’t complain it’s unsanitary after last night.” He says, handing Kurt the glass jug.

“I wasn’t going to, I’m just not sure I want anything that acidic.” Kurt complains, eyeing the juice in his hand before taking a tentative sip, and then drinking like a man deprived of water.

“Save me some.” Sebastian says through the cigarette dangling from his lips as he pulls over a small ceramic bowl and sets it on the arm of the couch.

“Smoking is gross.” Kurt whines.

“Last night you said it makes me look like James Dean.” Sebastian shoots back, flicking a lighter and inhaling deeply.

“Last night I was full of tequila and poor judgment.” Kurt shoots back, and for a moment he thinks he might have gone to far.

“Last night was the best night of your life Hummel.” Sebastian says, taking the juice back and sipping it, fumbling to set the bottle down before ashing his cigarette. He leans over and lights a few organic scented candles to offset the smoke smell before leaning back against the couch with a sigh. “I like that you don’t have it in you to disagree.” Sebastian can tell the smoke smell is actually bothering Kurt so he puts the cigarette out and sets the ashtray back on the table beside his paint supplies.

“I don’t have the energy.” Kurt groans, reaching for the juice again.

“Because you had the best night of your life and now you’re completely exhausted.” Sebastian continues. “Poor thing, I’m surprised you managed to get out of bed this morning at all.”

“Shut up Bas.” Kurt says, cradling the cold bottle of juice against his face. “Everything hurts.” He whines under his breath.

“Come on, up.” Sebastian says, moving Kurt’s legs aside and holding out his hands to him.

“What part of I’m in pain sounds like I want to move to you?”

“The part that sees you not in my comfy bed.” Sebastian says, pulling Kurt up while he protests and dragging him into the bedroom.

“No funny business.” Kurt says, plopping down onto the bed and snuggling up with one of Sebastian’s pillows.

“Me? Never.” Sebastian says, closing the curtains to shut out the light.

“Your room looks like a bordello.” Kurt grumbles as he sees the heavy red velvet curtains Sebastian has hanging from the walls.

“You love it.” Sebastian laughs, sliding into bed beside Kurt.

“It’s definitely not what I was expecting.” Kurt says, looking around. “I thought it would be a lot more preppy.”

“Oh, don’t tease me, those were my high school Ohio days, let a man evolve.” Sebastian laughs, pulling the blanket up over them. “You cold?”

“A little.” Kurt says, but it feels good, I’m kind of hung over.” Kurt says, yawning behind his hand.

“Yeah well you only slept about four hours, so you’re probably still a little drunk too.”

“Mm, but I usually find you so much more charming when I’m drunk.” Kurt grins. “Ugh, why did Rachel have to wake me up so early.” He complains, happy at least that the room is darker now.

“Because you probably don’t stay out all night I’m guessing.”

“Truth.” Kurt hums, letting Sebastian pet fingers through his hair. It felt soothing and it would be stupid to resist on principle. “And she wants to go Christmas shopping, and celebrate.”

“So she isn’t threatened? If I was at NYADA and you walked in I’d be quaking in my boots.” Sebastian says, his tone teasing.

“No you wouldn’t, you’re not in my vocal range.”

“True enough.” Sebastian agrees, resting his chin on Kurt’s shoulder. “You smell like my shampoo.” Sebastian hums as he presses closer to Kurt.

“You smell like cigarettes and orange juice.” Kurt shoots back, making Sebastian whine childishly. “It’s not all bad, a lot of guys at the tire shop smoked, the smells kind of familiar.” Kurt says softly.

“Did Rachel make you throw your phone across my apartment?” Sebastian asks, watching as a look of shame draws Kurt’s features together.

“No, Blaine sends me good morning texts.” Kurt admitted, “Every morning really, really early.”

“Well he is in high school, he doesn’t get to sleep in like the adults.”

“But even on the weekends.” Kurt says, shaking his head.

“Do they upset you?”

“Sometimes, I don’t know we used to text each other good morning every morning, even before we were dating.” Kurt admits. “It’s sort of our thing, I had to block his number until I got okay with hearing from him again.”

“You know it’s normal to be pissed off and need space right?” Sebastian asks, tilting his chin up to get a better look at Kurt.

“I prefer when we have this conversation drunk.” Kurt says, closing his eyes against Sebastian’s concerned gaze. That makes Sebastian chuckle breathy and low.

“Don’t laugh like that it’s hot.” Kurt smiles.

“Oh?” Sebastian perks up. “Don’t tease me, I’m already half hard at the thought of last night.”

“God no.” Kurt groans, whacking Sebastian with a pillow.

“Fine, fine I’ll play nice.” Sebastian says, propping his head up with the pillow and tracing his fingers over Kurt’s chest.

“You are such a child.” Kurt laughs.

“It’s not my fault you’re half naked in my bed.”

“Yes it is, you’re the one who dragged my off your couch.”

“Oh, fair.” Sebastian says, stilling his fingers against Kurt’s stomach, feeling the lithe muscle.

“I’m going back to sleep.” Kurt says slowly, “If you’re still feeling frisky later I’m down, but I need more sleep.”

“I’ll take that as permission to wake you up with sex.” Sebastian grins.

“Fine.” Kurt says, surprising Sebastian. “But not until noon at the very least.”

“Hummel you keep surprising me in the best ways.” Sebastian says, readjusting so that he’s got one arm wrapped around Kurt and Kurt is on his side. “This will make the waking up to sex thing a lot easier.” Sebastian chuckles, rocking his hips against Kurt’s ass.

“Noon Bas, noon.”


	3. The Waiting Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian shows Kurt what he feels in the only way he knows.

 

When Sebastian wakes up he’s hard. He’s been dreaming about Kurt Hummel’s tight little ass and pert little smile. But something is seriously wrong. When he moves his hips forward to press himself against Kurt he realizes he’s holding a pillow and no one else is in the bed. Sitting up he looks around the empty room and curses.

“Kurt, where are you?” He rubs the sleep from his eyes and notices a note in precise handwriting lying on the far side of the bed.

**You slept late. –Kurt**

Sebastian growls as he tosses the note to the floor, seriously miffed that Kurt hadn’t woken him up for sex. Who the hell turned him down? Untangling himself from his bed he makes his way to the living room, hoping to find Kurt lying on his couch like he had in the early morning hours, but no such luck.

****

**_You are in trouble Mr. Hummel. –S_ **

Kurt looks down at his phone and grins before slipping it back into his coat pocket. He follows Rachel down the hall towards their loft, swinging his shopping bag more cheerfully now that he’s heard from Sebastian.

“You are going to tell me what happened last night aren’t you?” Rachel asks, setting her things down by the door and brushing the snow from her coat.

“Do you really want all the details?” Kurt smirks, hanging his coat on the rack by the door and taking a seat on his antique armchair to untie his boots.

“Ugh- you’re even beginning to sound like him Kurt!” Rachel complains, rolling her eyes.

“What! I had fun for once Rachel, it was a good night, a really good night.” Kurt laughs, watching the way Rachel claps her hands over her ears to try and shut him out.

“Well you’d better leave well enough alone and keep away from him, he nearly blinded Blaine, and that was meant for you.” Rachel protests, sitting on the couch and staring at Kurt like she’s a one-woman intervention team.

“Yeah, well he also used to wear polo shirts and play lacrosse, people change.” Kurt says. “Besides it’s not like I’m dating him, he’s my friend. He hears his phone chime and fetches it from his jacket.

 

**_Leaving without at least giving me blowjob isn’t very gentlemanly. –S_ **

**_I’m guessing you’re having a hard time? –K_ **

“I have to go out tonight.” Kurt smirks as he puts his phone back in his pocket.

“To see Smythe?” Rachel asks, arms crossed over her chest, her lips formed in a pout.

“No, I actually have a Christmas Gala event Isabelle wants me at.” Kurt says, telling the truth.

“Good, you should stay away from Sebastian.”

 

“You look like sunshine in all this snow.” Isabelle says, taking Kurt’s arm as she pushes through the crowded party, leading Kurt to the bar. “So, who’s the guy, or is this still the NYADA glow?” She asks, ordering two glasses of champagne and leaning against the bar, fingernails tapping her clutch purse as she eyes Kurt playfully.

“I suppose it’s about a guy.” Kurt admits, taking his champagne glass off the bar.

“To good sex last night and even better tonight.” Isabelle toasts, tapping their glasses together.

“Cheers to that.” Kurt laughs, looking around the gala at the outrageous outfits some of the people are wearing. His phone buzzes again and Isabelle grins.

“That him?”

“Probably, I wasn’t playing nice. I left a note.” Kurt giggles, accepting the refill of champagne.

“Playing hard to get or running away from a one night stand?” Isabelle asks.

“Actually a little bit of both, you’ve met him.” Kurt says, glancing over at Isabelle to see how long it would take her to pick up on his hint.

“Wait.” Isabelle’s eyes go wide and she grabs her clutch purse, tapping it against her chin. “Kurt Hummel are you sleeping with one of our models?” She asks, eyes wide.

“No!” Kurt protests, shaking his head. “Not quite my type, I like being the pretty one, though admittedly this one almost has me beat.” Kurt laughs, watching Isabelle’s wheels turning.

“No,” She whispers, chewing her lip. “Not the tall drink of frenemy who came to thanksgiving!” she gasps clapping her hands. “Oh I called it, then and there but you said it would never, and I quote, ever happen.” She protests, smiling up at Kurt. “Rewind me twenty years and I’d be all over him.” She smiles, “Aren’t you going to check your phone?”

**_Come to my apartment at midnight –S_ **

“You have to go.” Isabelle says, “I’ll fire you if you don’t Kurt, I’m serious.” She laughs, waving to a designer making their way towards them. “Save me in ten minutes fake an emergency.” She hisses before walking towards the client smiling and greeting them with feigned joy.

 

**_I’m at work. – K_ **

****

**_And texting? Naughty. –S_ **

****

**_I’m also drinking champagne, really good champagne. –K_ **

****

**_Good, you find me charming when you’re drinking. –S_ **

****

**_I’ve heard alcohol impairs judgment. –K_ **

****

**_I’ll see you at midnight Kurt. You can pretend you don’t want to come but I know you’re dying to find out what the belt is for. –S_ **

 

Kurt looks up and sees that Isabelle is twirling her clutch purse to signal him. She looks trapped between three different designers, all of them surely trying to soften her up so that she features their new lines in the next update on Vogue.com Kurt sends a quick reply, finishes his champagne and pushes through the crowd towards his boss, thinking up some excuse along the way.

 

**_You’ll have to wait and see. –K_ **

****

At half passed midnight Sebastian is beginning to feel uncomfortable in his own skin. Kurt hasn’t sent another text since the last one he’d sent a few hours before and it hadn’t been the most encouraging message. He’s used to waiting on random guys he’s chatted up on Grindr but he’d never really cared if they showed up or not, and they always did. This is different and Sebastian doesn’t like change.

Sipping from the glass of red wine he’d poured for Kurt Sebastian nearly drops it when he hears the door buzz. While he wants to be an ass and ask who it is, make Kurt work for it, instead he just pushes the door button and goes back to the bottle of wine, refilling both glasses and setting them on the table by the time he hears a knock at the door.

“You’re late.” Sebastian says, looking Kurt up and down slowly, letting him inside.

“What are you going to do about it?” Kurt asks, slipping his coat off and tossing it on the couch. Sebastian smiles at him. He likes Kurt playing frisky, likes what it could lead to.

“We’ll see, here.” He hands Kurt his glass of red wine and pushes him lightly down onto the couch.

“I’ve had quite a bit of champagne, but how can I resist when you’ve managed to actually pour it into a glass.” Kurt teases, his eyes unwavering as he looks Sebastian up and down slowly, taking in the way he’s dressed in dark jeans and a V-neck shirt under unbuttoned sweater. He looks delicious like this and Kurt isn’t sure if it’s the fact that they’ve had sex that makes Sebastian so much harder to resist, or if it’s that he’s letting himself see Sebastian as anything more than a threat.

“How was work sweetheart?” Sebastian smirks, sitting beside Kurt and dragging his fingers up Kurt’s thigh.

“Well, my boss threatened to fire me if I didn’t have sex,” Kurt pauses, looking at a shocked Sebastian “with you.” Kurt finishes.

“She’s a wonderful woman.” Sebastian grins, taking a swig of his wine but not taking his eyes off of Kurt.

“Brilliant, but she can be sort of demanding.”

“So that’s why you came, so you wouldn’t get fired?” Sebastian asks, quirking one brow.

“I’ll do anything, my jobs important to me.” Kurt says, setting his wine glass aside and sliding one leg over Sebastian’s lap, straddling him.

“If you play this game too well I’ll actually send Isabelle a performance report so dirty you might actually get yourself in trouble with HR.” Sebastian grins gripping Kurt’s hips and holding him close as he leans in to lick a stripe up the boy’s pale neck.

“I think she’d give me a promotion.” Kurt gasps at the wet feel of Sebastian’s tongue dragging up his neck to his ear. “God Bas.” Kurt can feel how hard Sebastian’s cock is through his jeans and it makes him shiver, partially in pleasure but due in part to a fear that he isn’t fully recovered from their previous sexual exploits.

“You’re a hot little minx.” Sebastian groans, rocking his hips up to build the friction between them. “Teasing me, showing up late, it isn’t very nice to make me wait.” Sebastian says, his eyes darkening.

“Maybe I’m not very nice.” Kurt says, his fingers sliding down Sebastian’s shirt, feeling the muscles beneath.

“I think you need to be punished.” Sebastian says. “So you don’t make a habit of disappointing me.

“But I did show up.” Kurt says, pouting at Sebastian, squirming in his lap. “But- if you think I deserve to be punished, maybe you ought to, so I learn my lesson on tardiness.” Kurt says, biting his lip anxiously. Despite any anxiety he feels there’s excitement too.

“Get up.” Sebastian says, his tone low. “Get off of my lap, strip out of your clothes and crawl unto my bed, hands and knees Kurt.”

Kurt moves slowly, sliding out of Sebastian’s lap, his cheeks tinted pink in embarrassment. He lets his coat slide to the dress jacket slide off his shoulders to the floor, then begins to unbutton his dress shirt slowly. Looking up he sees Sebastian seated on the couch with his legs crossed, one on the floor, and a glass of red wine in his hand.

“Keep going baby.” Sebastian says, taking a slow sip of wine, his unwavering gaze unsettling.

“Like this?” Kurt asks, sliding his shirt off his shoulders.

“Perfect, but from now on, I want you to answer me only in yes, or no.” Sebastian says, his cock throbbing at the thought of Kurt obeying him, and the vision he makes standing there, fumbling with his belt. “Do you think you can do that?” Sebastian’s tone isn’t condescending when he asks it’s more earnest.

“Yes.” Kurt answers, nodding and sliding his pants down, kicking them aside before bending nervously to take off his socks and finally, his boxer briefs.

Sebastian sits watching him silently, approvingly, as he sips red wine from the wide glass rim. It takes Kurt a moment to remember what he’s supposed to do, but the thought of walking into Sebastian’s room alone makes him feel strange.

Kurt’s been on his hands and knees on the bed for what feels an hour before he hears the floorboards cream behind him as Sebastian enters the room. Holding that position wasn’t hard, but his arms were beginning to shake and he had no way of telling how much time has passed, which makes it so much more difficult. In the first five minutes of waiting he’d wanted to yell at Sebastian to hurry the hell up, wanted to get off the bed and say he wasn’t playing. But after that passed he felt a sort of peace in just doing what he was told. Not thinking about it so much anymore. Now, Sebastian’s return makes Kurt nervous again, he wants to ask him how long he’s been waiting, wants to ask him what’s coming next or if he can turn around, but he bites his tongue, wanting to be good.

“You waited for me just as long as I waited for you, except you are naked, while I was emotionally exposed.” Sebastian says, explaining the punishment. Kurt doesn’t quite get it at first, he expects Sebastian to whip him or something but he makes it seem as though the punishment he had in mind was to make him wait.

“Are you satisfied with the punishment Kurt, do you think it was appropriate?”

“No.” Kurt says, wishing he could explain why it bothers him, but perhaps grateful that he doesn’t have to.

“Do you think it was too harsh?”

“No.” Kurt breathes nervously.

“Do you think you deserve more, do you _want_ something more?” Sebastian has never seen Kurt in such a state, compliant, quiet, obedient.

“Yes.” As soon as Kurt’s words leave his lips he feels his arms begin to shake harder on the bed, so much that it’s obvious how difficult the position has become for him.

“You can lie down Kurt,” Sebastian says, rounding the bed and cupping his chin, pulling Kurt up for a kiss. “And you can speak, whatever you’d like to say, talk to me about what you just went through.”

“Were you really worried I wouldn’t come, were you upset by it?” Kurt asks, wondering why Sebastian would choose a punishment that wasn’t for his own pleasure if it didn’t have something to do with his emotions.

“Of course I was disappointed, I was disappointed this morning when I woke up without you, and I was nervous you wouldn’t even come tonight, admittedly I am not very comfortable with those emotions.” Sebastian finds it’s much easier to talk to Kurt honestly when he is in control of the situation.

“I didn’t know.” Kurt says, his breath catching as he lowers himself to the bed, lying his head on a pillow and looking up at Sebastian towering over him.

“But now you do, and you know how I felt, you experienced it waiting here for me.” Sebastian sits on the edge of the bed and coaxes his fingers over Kurt’s shoulder, massaging lightly.

“Are you mad at me?” Kurt asks, his breathing uneven. Maybe his fear comes from a place of unknowing. It’s the only sense he can make of the mess in his head, in his gut. He doesn’t know what’s going on, what he’s supposed to do or say.

“No.” Sebastian smiles, brushing Kurt’s hair aside. “You’re a firecracker and I like that about you, I was upset, but now I have nothing to upset about, you took your punishment incredible well.” Sebastian says, leaning down to press soft lips against Kurt’s, pulling their bodies together on the bed. Sebastian is still mostly dressed.

“Kurt?” Sebastian says softly pulling away from his lips for a moment. “Why did you say you wanted more of a punishment?” Sebastian asks, brushing their noses together.

“Oh,” Kurt sighs, not meeting Sebastian’s heavy gaze. “When you said why I was punished, how you were emotionally exposed, I felt guilty.” Kurt admits. “I thought maybe if you hit me with your belt or something I’d stop feeling like that.” Kurt’s words make Sebastian want to kiss him senseless and hold him tight. Already Kurt’s mind is working like a submissives and just from one minor punishment, but he doesn’t want Kurt to turn into a broken toy needing punishment, he doesn’t want to dim his spark.

“If you want me to hit you with the belt you’re going to have to ask me for it, or I could bend you over my knee and spank you with my hand.” Sebastian says, grinning at Kurt playfully. “But if I do it it’s to make you feel better, and because it feels good, not because I’m angry at you, I will never hit you out of anger.” Sebastian says, meaning the words so truly, not wanting Kurt to learn to fear him.

“I kind of don’t hate the idea of you spanking me.” Kurt says, smiling slightly. “Just so long as we talk more about this later, you’re very confusing and I don’t quite understand what I’m getting myself into.”

“Can you promise me that you won’t run away? If it’s not something you want you’ll tell me and be honest?” Sebastian asks, and Kurt notices the way Sebastian’s confidant tone falters as he speaks.

“I promise, we’re friends, you’re actually one of my best friends.” Kurt admits, realizing in the moment that it’s the truth.

“Good.” Sebastian flips Kurt unto his lap, making the smaller boy laugh nervously. “Count them for me baby.” Sebastian grins.

“How many will their be?” Kurt asks, “Let’s go with fifteen so I can start out slow.” Sebastian says, beginning to massage Kurt’s ass cheeks, lightly pinching them red.

“One.” Kurt huffs, the first blow is light and makes Kurt’s cock jump in attention.

“Two, three – ah! Four.” Kurt flinches, gasping louder as the fourth hit lands harder on his cheek.

“You need a safeword Kurt.”

“Five! Oh, um how about pinstripes. Six!”

“Pinstripes? That works.” Sebastian lands the seventh blow on Kurt’s opposite cheek but with the same force making Kurt groan around the number. He looks beautiful like this, his pale skin pink with his handprints. Sebastian continues, pausing for effect before rapidly finishing the last three blows, loving the way Kurt can barely manage to get the words out as they’re delivered. His voice doesn’t sound sad or pained, it sounds aroused, and from the feel of Kurt’s hard cock against his thigh he can tell Kurt’s turned on too.

“Holy shit Bas,” Kurt whines, melting into the mattress after it’s done.

“Do you want to talk now, because I’m serious about having that conversation but I’d much prefer to keep you naked and in my lap.”

“No talking.” Kurt moans as Sebastian massages his reddened ass. “Fuck that hurts in the best way.”

“I like your wild side.” Sebastian says, “But I wonder if you have a gag reflex, it’s something I’d seriously like to find out.” Sebastian slides his legs out from under Kurt and pulls his shirt off, followed by his skinny jeans. Kurt watches from where he lies on his back now, staring as Sebastian’s cock comes into view.

“You want to fuck my throat Bas?” Kurt asks, crawling up towards Sebastian who’s standing by the side of the bed, naked and beautiful.

“For a time, and then I’ll take your ass again, if you think you can take it.” Sebastian smirks, loving the way Kurt nods enthusiastically. He’s not shooting back snide remarks but looking up at him like he’s eager for instructions. “Good boy.” Sebastian runs his fingers through Kurt’s hair. The praise makes Kurt smile, he feels a little embarrassed by how much he likes it but then he reminds himself he’s an actor and it makes more sense. “Do you want me to be gentle?” Sebastian asks, his heart pounding in his chest. Kurt’s submissive behavior is making his cock throb painfully and he wants to take Kurt hard.

“No Sir.” Kurt says, shaking his head for a moment before Sebastian tugs him by the hair and shoves his cock down his throat. Kurt’s eyes go wide in shock, he’s deep throated before but he’s never had someone else use his throat the way Sebastian does, thrusting in roughly, making Kurt’s lips stretch painfully wide to fit around the base.

Kurt tries his best to participate, sucking when he can, lathing his tongue against the shaft, but it’s all he can do not to fall off the bed as Sebastian thrusts into his throat again and again, making Kurt’s eyes water. It’s hard to breathe, but every time Kurt begins to panic Sebastian pulls back just enough to give him air.

“Fuck baby, so good, you’re doing so well.” Sebastian growls, losing himself to the pleasure of Kurt’s submission. It isn’t until he realizes he won’t last that he pulls out, letting go of Kurt’s hair, watching the boy collapse onto the bed panting hard. Sebastian almost feels guilty the way Kurt is gasping for air, trembling on the bed.

“God baby, that was incredible.” Sebastian hums, climbing on top of Kurt and pulling the boy into his lap. “I want to fuck you, make you come around me.” Sebastian growls, kissing Kurt’s throat as he takes a bottle of lube off of the bed and slicks his fingers. “Do you think you’ll be as tight as you were last night? Do you think you can take it again?” Sebastian hums, hoping Kurt isn’t actually hurt from their first night together because he’d stop if he had to but it’s the farthest thing from what he wants.

“I’m good.” Kurt says breathlessly, a soft laugh turning into a moan as he drops his head to Sebastian’s shoulder, two fingers pushing into his ass slowly. “F-fuck.” Kurt whispers, his body nearly limb in Sebastian’s arms.

“Does it hurt?” Sebastian asks.

“Which part?” Kurt’s breathless, groggy voice makes Sebastian rock his fingers into him a bit faster, wanting him to be ready sooner. “My whole body is kinda numb.” Kurt whispers, jerking as Sebastian rubs over his prostate. “Okay not my whole body, but the pain, kind of feels good.”

“Do you think you’re ready for me?”

“I don’t think I’ll ever be ready for you, but I want you now.” Kurt says, pulling back to look Sebastian in the eyes. Sebastian’s lips split in a slow smile as he grips Kurt’s hips, pulling him up.

“Condom,” Sebastian says, remembering in the last moment.


	4. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian sees Kurt's loft, but then comes a Christmas surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long! A little drama to test the limits of trust!

“Hey! Hands off.” Kurt laughs, pushing Sebastian back a step so he can fish the loft keys from his pocket.

“But my hands are so- so cold.” Sebastian pouts, wrapping both hands around his coffee cup, shivering in the hall.

“Putting your ice cold hands under my shirt is borderline abusive.” Pushing into the loft he shares with Rachel Kurt shakes the snow from his coat, teeth chattering.

“And yet you have no problem with spankings.” Sebastian chuckles, his face going pale for a moment as he stares past Kurt to Rachel who’s sitting at the kitchen counter with a man Sebastian has never seen before. “Rachel, it’s been ages.” Sebastian says slowly, his grin returning as he watches the way the girl’s mouth drops open at his words, her dark eyes narrowing in on him.

“Hey Rachel.” Kurt tries, replaying in his mind the previous ten seconds on repeat and hoping Rachel didn’t catch the spanking comment Sebastian had just made.

“Kurt, Sebastian.” Rachel answers tersely, tapping the toe of her shoe on the ground in an agitated manner.

“I’m Brody.” The man said with a tilt of his head, draping an arm around Rachel’s shoulders. Sebastian shot a glance at Kurt as if to ask if the guy was for real before returning the same nod and introducing himself.

“I thought you’d be on that cruise by now.” Turning from Rachel to hide his blush Kurt hangs his coat on the hook by the door, perching on the edge of the coffee table to unlace the winter boots he’d borrowed from Sebastian so he didn’t have to walk home in his dress shoes.

“By which Kurt means he meant to keep me his dirty little secret for a bit longer.” Sebastian says, watching the way Rachel gapes at him.

“I convinced her to stick around for a little bit of the holiday.” Brody grins, clearly not reading the situation, or simply not caring.

“What a treat.” Sebastian’s response is so quick and bitter that it makes Kurt’s head spin.

“Sebastian.” Kurt says calmly after a moment’s pause.

“Sorry dear.” Sebastian sets his bag down before hanging his coat on top of Kurt’s, his own shoes joining Kurt’s on the ornately antique shoe rack that is obviously one of Kurt’s additions to the loft. “Same plan as before?” he asks, quirking an eyebrow at Kurt playfully, there is no way they can have the day Sebastian had planned for them with Rachel there, especially when their loft is separated by makeshift rooms with no doors, and no sound protection.

“Movie in my room?” Kurt answers, his nerves clearly on edge although he bites his lip in a way that makes Sebastian reconsider how he feels about giving Rachel an earful.

“Exactly, that’s all I had planned.” Sebastian shoots a glance over at Rachel before taking his book bag and turning to Kurt. “Lead the way kitten.”

“Come on.” Kurt rolls his eyes, grabbing Sebastian by the strap of his bag and pulling him into his room, dragging the heavy curtain shut for privacy.

“Nice place, despite the company.” Sebastian laughs, dropping down to Kurt’s bed.

“Shush, it’s not exactly sound proof.” Kurt says, sighing in relief when he hears Rachel turn up the sound system in the living room, Billie Holiday crooning into the silence of all four occupants of the loft trying not to talk about each other.

“We could go back to my place.” Sebastian suggests, although he does actually want to spend time in Kurt’s space, it’s not exactly as he’d expected, less Broadway baby and more classical, romantic design.

“I’d rather not go back into the storm, but there’s a good chance you scared Rachel off, maybe she’ll go to Brody’s, even though he’s practically moved in.” Kurt rolls his eyes and plops down onto the bed next to Sebastian. It’s still sort of strange to be close to him Kurt doesn’t even know where to put his hands. With Blaine everything had become so second nature, comfortable yes, but not charged, not the way he feels when Sebastian so much as looks at him.

“If it ever bothers you,” Sebastian says, laying one warm large hand on Kurt’s knee. “You can always come crash at my place.”

“Always?” Kurt smirks at Sebastian. “I wouldn’t want to cramp your style, or walk in on something I’d rather not see.” Kurt laughs, casual, yeah he can totally be casual, or at least he can try.

“Of course.” Sebastian says as though he’s chewing over the words as he keeps his gaze on Kurt’s face, trying to see past the façade. He doesn’t like these moments of uncertainty they hang too precariously on the brink of unspoken sentiments.

“What do you want to watch?” Kurt asks, turning towards his laptop on the nightstand, his voice doing that little nervous tick, the tone rising in pitch as it always does when he’s trying to break the silence. As much as Sebastian dislikes awkward moments Kurt doesn’t seem to be able to stand them, instead he always fills them with words, though it doesn’t bother Sebastian.

“Something funny, or naughty.” Sebastian pushes himself farther up the bed, winding one arm around Kurt’s waist and pulling him closer. “Or I could just watch you.” Sebastian whispers, pinning Kurt to the bed beneath him.

“Oh?” Kurt chuckles nervously. “Being funny or naughty?”

“Being yourself, whichever comes more naturally.” Sebastian slips one hand under Kurt’s shirt, his nails scratching at Kurt’s skin. The sound that comes from Kurt’s mouth is half gasp, half groan, and altogether far too loud, far too obvious. He clutches at Sebastian, giggling like a schoolboy.

“Okay, seriously pick a movie.” Kurt turns on his side, pulling his laptop onto the bed, Sebastian easily adjusting with him as though it were the most natural thing in the world for the two of them to spoon in bed watching a movie.

 

~

 

“Kurt?” Rachel’s voice cuts into the fog of sleep, pulling Sebastian from his dreams. “Kurt seriously you need to wake up!” Rachel pulls the curtains aside, but only enough to slip into the room, her hand shielding her eyes.

“We’re dressed Berry.” Sebastian chuckles, nosing at the back of Kurt’s neck to wake him up.

“Keep your voice down, Kurt’s dad is here.” Rachel hisses, crossing her arms over her chest as she glares at him.

“What?” Kurt lifts his head sharply, staring wide-eyed at Rachel.

“Your dad’s here- and I’ll let him explain the rest.” Rachel looks far more uncomfortable than Kurt would expect and it sets him on edge although a larger part of him is just happy his dad’s surprised him for Christmas, he hadn’t been expecting to see him since he had to be in NYC for work and NYADA, and his dad was busy trekking between Lima and Washington.

 

“Dad!” Kurt pushes past Rachel, leaving Sebastian where he lay on the bed, where they’d fallen asleep half way through a series of bad Netflix trashy horror movies.

“Hey kiddo!” Burt’s eyes are beaming as he smiles so widely that Kurt finds himself bouncing on he bounds towards his dad, letting himself be pulled into the biggest hug.

“Best Christmas surprise!” Kurt laughs, wiping a tear from his eye in joy as he gauges something else on his father’s mind.

“I brought you something.” As Burt steps aside Kurt feels his heart in his chest grow tight, as though someone’s fist had drawn tight around the muscle, holding fast.

“I hope this is okay.” Blaine smiles that school boy smile that Kurt fell for on day one, for a moment he can’t remember why he ever let go.

“Of course.” Kurt laughs, breathless, and lets himself be pulled into a hug, the familiar smell of Blaine’s hair gel, his skin, washing over him.

“I thought it might be nice to bring your best friend with me.” Burt says, and something about the way he says it makes Kurt wonder what he’s missing. Why would his dad share their time together? Why would he bring Blaine, sure they were talking again, but not much recently, not the same as before.

“I wasn’t sure you’d be happy to see me.” Blaine whispers, squeezing Kurt a little tighter.

“Of course, we’re friends right?” Kurt pulls back, a little, running a hand through his hair it must be messed up from sleep. Sleep… fuck! “I do sort of wish you’d given me a heads up though dad.” Kurt laughs nervously, glancing back towards his room. Rachel’s arms are still crossed over her chest but she’s smiling affectionately at Blaine. Behind her, leaning against the support beam at the entrance of his room, is Sebastian. Perfectly unrumpled, perfectly silent.

“Sebastian?” Blaine’s tone is a little too cheerful for Kurt’s liking as it immediately sparks jealous feelings in his gut. Those feelings don’t last long as Blaine seems to piece together the situation, glancing between Kurt and Sebastian slowly. To Sebastian’s credit he holds back his wolfish grin, cutting across the floor smoothly, introducing himself to Burt.

“You were in the Warblers weren’t you?” Burt asks, struggling to place the name, and face in his memory while reconciling the fact that he’s obviously some part of his sons life.

“Yes sir, though I must admit those weren’t my finest days.” Sebastian admits, standing near Kurt, but not on top of him, not crowding.

“I knew you lived in New York,” Blaine says slowly to Sebastian, his eyes full of hurt as he looks back at Kurt. “You never mentioned him.” Those words are aimed at Kurt and they cut the air.

“I had drinks with Kurt on thanksgiving, his boss is a friend of a friend.” Sebastian answers cooly, letting it be known at the same time that he’s been in Kurt’s life at the very least, a month.

“I’m glad you kids reconnected.” Burt says, as though he’s speaking simply from a place of obligation, trying to sound cordial though he looks confused.

“Me too.” Kurt answers, surprising all of them as he reaches out and squeezes Sebastian’s hand, meeting his gaze for a moment and holding tight when Sebastian’s confidence falters. It’s rare to see Sebastian look so surprised, but a part of Kurt feels guilty, guilty that he’s hurting Blaine, guilty that in some way he’s using Sebastian to make Blaine understand what he’s done. It’s the guilt that makes him drop Sebastian’s hand after a moment and turn back to give his dad another hug.

“I’ve missed you kiddo.” Burt says, hugging Kurt back. “I’m going to go drop my stuff off at the hotel and then we can get dinner sound like a plan?” Burt asks, patting Kurt’s shoulder. He doesn’t specify who “we” is but its clear he doesn’t know.

“Sounds great Dad.” Kurt grins.

“I can get a hotel room,” Blaine says uncomfortably. “I’d planned to sleep on the couch but if you’d prefer I get a hotel room too I can-“

“No, of course not.” Kurt says a little too quickly, but letting Blaine ramble like that just seems far too cruel and Kurt’s head is swimming. “I just mean, of course you can stay on my couch.”

“Thanks.” Blaine awkwardly shifts the roses in his hands, two-dozen, long stemmed and red.

“Here let me get those some water.” Rachel says, smiling softly at Kurt as she steps in to ease the tension as Burt hollers something about calling when he’s settled, and leaves the loft.

“Kurt, why don’t you and Blaine catch up, I’m just going to check my email on your laptop and give you some space.” Sebastian’s jaw is tight as he says it and some part of him feels as though he is quite literally giving Kurt up, not staying to fight, but the words still come out.

“Sure.” Kurt smiles nervously. “Hey, do you want to talk on the fire escape?” Kurt offers. When Sebastian leaves the room Kurt can feel his absence, Rachel is busying herself arranging the roses and while she hugs Blaine briefly as Kurt climbs out the window onto the wrought iron fire escape, she leaves them be.

 

Perching on the steps the boys sit side by side, in the awkwardly small space, their thighs touching. For a moment they remain silent until both boys laugh with nervous tension.

“It’s really good to see you again.” Blaine says, bumping their shoulders together lightly.

“You too.” Kurt smiles, unable to resist the reaction.

“I know I don’t have the right to ask but- Sebastian?” Blaine looks like he might laugh or cry but Kurt can’t decipher which.

“He’s different.” Kurt says before he can think better of it. “I mean- he’s one of my best friends in the city.”

“But you’re sleeping together? I mean- not that, you were asleep when we got here.” Blaine stammers, wringing his hands together.

“Yeah, you surprised me.” Kurt says, keeping his tone as light as possible, not wanting to let the conversation get too dark, too serious.

“I just wanted to be here with you, for Christmas.” Blaine says, looking up, his eyes meeting Kurt’s as he reaches out, hesitant and takes Kurt’s hand in his own. “I miss you so much.” Blaine’s voice, unsteady and yet so sweet pierces Kurt like a knife.

“Me too.” He says, laughing as he wipes away a tear. “I really need to stop crying on this fire escape.” Kurt shakes his head, but Blaine has tears in his eyes too, sparkling as he laughs.

 

~

 

“You know it’s going to be them, in the end I mean.” Rachel must have snuck up on Sebastian, because he didn’t hear her coming, didn’t see her in his peripheral, he just saw Kurt and Blaine, laughing, crying, holding hands. They looked so… whole.

“Maybe.” Sebastian says, tone flat, unaffected. “Maybe not.” Sebastian places his note for Kurt on the counter. “Please be sure he gets this, I don’t think you’d be so petty as to remove my note, but if the temptation is too much I can text it to him instead.” Sebastian waits until Rachel’s shoulders slump a little and she nods, before he walks out. Kurt can have the night with Blaine, even if it means they are intimate. If he’s right, then Kurt won’t be lost to Blaine forever, he’ll come back to Sebastian, maybe not out of love, but when it comes to lust he has Blaine beat. He reminds himself of that as he walks down the sidewalk towards the subway, the sound of Kurt’s soft laugh drifting down from the fire escape, haunting and lyrical. Maybe he should have stayed and fought, but it’s easier this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Kurt fall back into the safety of the known, or let himself grow and explore?


	5. Winter Winds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burt delivers Kurt some bad news and his despair puts things into perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the winter winds litter Manhattan with lonely hearts...

Kurt clutches his Dad’s jacket tight in shaky hands, unwilling to let go before he’s assured himself that for now, at least for now, he still has his dad, whole and alive in his hands.

“I’m going to be okay kid.” Burt cups the back of Kurt’s head in one large hand, holding on to his kid just as tightly as Kurt holds him.

“I know, of course you’re going to be okay, of course you are.” Kurt murmurs, wiping tears on his Dad’s jacket.

“It’s so early, I promise, I can fight this.” Burt laughs a little at the way Kurt rubs his face against his shoulder, like he’d done when he was a little kid crying over a scraped knee, or a bad day at school. Kurt has become such a strong, driven young man, its all a father could want.

“I know.” Kurt repeats, pulling back to wipe his eyes on his sleeve, fuck if its cashmere he doesn’t care about something so meaningless at the moment.

“Drink up, I’m gonna call it a night soon, but Blaine thought you might want to go skating after our talk, he’s been a good kid, calls sometimes just to talk.” Burt smiles, watching Kurt gulp down hot chocolate even though it’s hard to swallow past the lump in his throat.

“Christmas dinner tomorrow?” Kurt asks, remembering the way they’d always had their Christmas dinners on the eve before.

“Yeah I’m sticking around.” Burt laughs. “Maybe you could invite your friend Sebastian too, I want to get to know him, scare him a little.” Burt laughs, watching the way Kurt’s eyes sparkle at the mention of the boy’s name. “I hope its okay I brought Blaine, I wanted you to have someone here for you, after I told you about the whole prostate cancer deal.” Burt says apologetically. Kurt flinches at the word, his fingers thrumming across the top of the table nervously. He hasn’t seen Kurt’s nervous habits, the counting, the taps, scrubbing his hands until they were raw, since his wife had passed away and the following year of overcoming the loss.

“I love you dad.” Kurt sucks his lip child like; looking so much like the little boy Burt had taken to get hot chocolate every winter since he was old enough to hold his own cup.

“I love you too Kid.” Burt lays one hand over Kurt’s, making Kurt blush when he realizes he’s been tapping his fingers, each digit, from pinkie to pointer, first once twice, then adding a consecutive tap each time, he’d been at five taps per finger, nearly subconsciously, by the time his dad had stopped him.

“So, Blaine’s at the skating rink?” Kurt asks, his wide eyes still swimming from unshed tears.

“Yeah, what about Sebastian?” Burt asks, smiling a little. He’s glad to be in a place where discussing Kurt’s boyfriends is comfortable for the two of them, especially in a time like this, all he wants is for Kurt to be happy, and have people in his life who would love him no matter what happened.

“He left, I was talking to Blaine on the fire escape and- I think we might have looked a little too cozy, he wrote me a note saying he’d be just a phone call away if I wanted to see him.”

“You didn’t call?” Burt asks, curiously watching Kurt, still holding his hand down against the table as his fingers tremble, itching to tap.

“He didn’t pick up.” Kurt shrugs, his free hand twirling the red stirrer straw in the remnants of his hot chocolate.

“Oh,” Burt pats Kurt’s hand before pulling back, unsure of what to say because hell he has no idea how dating in your twenties, in a city like Manhattan, with the addition of cell phone tag, actually plays out.

“Walk me to the rink?” Kurt asks, curling his fingers so his hand makes a fist before picking up his cup, the dish clattering as he makes his way across the diner to the place by the door where used coffee cups with lipstick stains and remnants of sugar lie piled up on plastic red trays.

“Sure thing.” Burt shoves his cap onto his head and sticks his hands in his pocket while Kurt carefully pulls on a pair of hand stitched black leather gloves with fur lining and his fur lined hat. It feels a little silly, but he’d put Sebastian’s boots on again before going out, they might not be as stylish as his own, but they fit pretty well when he wears two pairs of thick socks and there’s something kind of comforting about having a something that’s Sebastian’s on his person.

“Come over tomorrow morning? We can trim the tree together, and watch movies or play board games before we do Christmas dinner.” Kurt’s teeth chatter as he pulls his cashmere scarf down to ensure his dad hears him.

“Can I get you to make pancakes?” Burt asks, smiling as though pancakes could make everything better.

“Of course.” Kurt says, his voice a little weepy despite how he tries to hide it as he throws himself into his dads arms, holding on just a little longer, breathing in the scent of home.

Waving to Blaine, Kurt takes his skates out of the bag his dad had brought him from home, but before he makes it onto the ice he dials Sebastian again, once more getting the voice mailbox.

“It’s me, it’s Kurt.” He pauses, unsure of what to say as the lump in his throat seems to expand, swallowing his voice so when he tries to continue he sounds small. “I just really wish you were still here – dads sick.” He takes a shaky breath, licking his lips to wet them. “Sorry, you said I could call.” When Kurt hangs up Blaine is standing by the entrance of the ice, holding out his hand. Kurt pulls his scarf up and his hat down to hide his tears.

 

 

Laughing as Blaine swings him over the ice, Kurt hears their voices clear in the cold night air as they sing. Kurt’s a better skater, he can twirl over the ice but seeing Blaine wobble slightly just makes him smile. There’s something about singing a duet that makes Kurt’s heart swoon, but when its over all it takes is one glance of a face in the crowd that looks slightly like Sebastian to draw Kurt’s attention, making him miss step and slip on the ice, his feet going out from under him.

“Kurt!” Blaine falls clumsily to his knees to check on him, his eyes wide with concern and love. “Are you okay?”

“No.” Kurt admits, scrubbing a hand down his face. “I mean I’m not hurt.” Kurt says, his chest tight as he lets Blaine help him stand.

“Lets get off the ice okay?” Blaine holds his gloved hand, pulling him towards the exit. Unlace their skates together and Blaine slings them over his shoulder, bound together by their laces as they walk own the street. “He’s going to be okay Kurt, I’ll be there for him too.” Blaine reaches for Kurt’s hand and he lets him take it.

“Thank you.” Kurt waves down a taxi, pulling Blaine with him towards the street. “I hate crying in public.” He admits, climbing into the taxi before Blaine. “It reminds me of high school.” Kurt laughs through his tears, wiping at his eyes as he tells the driver his address, sitting back for the ride to Brooklyn.

“I hate seeing you cry.” Blaine’s lips draw down into a frown as he moves a little closer, raising one hand to brush his thumb over Kurt’s cheek, brushing away his tears. It would be so easy to lean in, kiss Blaine and make the world go away, at least for a time. Blaine’s eyes flick down to his lips, he could just sit still and let Blaine kiss him, let Blaine take his pain away, but as Blaine moves in Kurt jerks back ever so slightly, letting go of Blaine’s hand.

“Please don’t.” Kurt swallows at the look of hurt in Blaine’s puppy dog eyes but he does move back respectfully, though from the way he gnaws his bottom lip its clear he’s upset by Kurt’s rejection. “I don’t want to fall back into the way we were, we weren’t working Blaine.” Kurt sighs, finding it hard to breath with his nose stuffed up from crying, and cold.

“I’m sorry, I just wanted to make you feel better.” Blaine says, staring at Kurt from across the bench of the taxi’s back seat.

“I know Blaine, you’re a good friend.” Kurt says, forcing a tight smile before propping his hat against the window and leaning his head on the soft fur, watching the city slip away over the Williamsburg bridge, lights dancing over his skin, illuminating the puffy red circles beneath his eyes.

“Kurt?” Blaine gently touches his knee to pull him out of his haze. It takes Kurt a moment to realize the taxi has stopped outside of his loft building. The street is dark, the buildings outdoor lights rarely work and when they are on it’s usually only a few hours before dawn lights the hazy grey winter sky.

“Thanks.” Kurt leans over, passing a twenty to the taxi driver before plying his door open, stepping out into the brutal cold, the wind had picked up and Brooklyn felt far colder than Manhattan had, or maybe it was just that he’d grown accustom to the sleepy warmth of the taxi.

Rounding the car, watching as Blaine climbs out, still holding their ice skates as he fumbles into his gloves, Kurt makes his way down the wide sidewalk with Blaine a few steps behind, his head down to hide from the cold wind blowing snow in his face, when had it started snowing again? At the bottom of the steps Kurt paused, someone was sitting on the top step of his loft building, huddled in on themselves, shaking in the cold.

“Sebastian?” Kurt’s heart clutches in his chest, the tears welling in his eyes. All he wants is to throw himself into Sebastian’s arms and be held, be made to feel safe in his strength.

“I fell asleep when I got home, I came here as soon as I got your message.” Sebastian says, standing stiffly, obviously frozen to the bone. Kurt doesn’t say anything, he just hurtles himself up the steps and into Sebastian’s arms at those words, taking Sebastian’s cold hands in his own and unbuttoning his coat, pulling Sebastian against his body, still warm from the car. “I thought you hated icy hands on you.” Sebastian says softly, burying his nose in Kurt’s collar, inhaling against warm skin.

“Yeah it’s awful.” Kurt laughs through his tears, holding Sebastian tight so he can’t pull away.

“I had to come see you, I buzzed but no one answered so I waited.” Sebastian pulls back. “Keys?”

“Right, sorry.” Kurt pulls off his gloves, fishing his key from his front pocket and unlocking the front door. Behind them Blaine shifts uncomfortably in the snow. “Come on it’s freezing Blaine.” Kurt calls back, holding the door for him as he ushers Sebastian inside.

“Hey Sebastian.” Blaine waves nervously as he passes him in the hall, pressing the up button on the elevator.

“I should have mentioned he’s staying on the couch.” Kurt whispers nervously as they follow Blaine to the elevator.

“Stop worrying about me, you want me here, I’m here.” Sebastian says, letting Kurt lean back against him in the elevator, slipping his cold hands up under Kurt’s shirt, his hands still trembling from the cold.

“How long were you out there?” Kurt asks, tipping his head back to look at Sebastian.

“Less than an hour.” Sebastian shrugs. “I’m not sure my phone died on the way.”

“That’s nice of you.” Blaine says, grimacing as he hears himself out loud. “I didn’t mean that to sound so- petty.” He says as way of apology. Sebastian just shrugs, in truth he wouldn’t blame Blaine for acting petty if their positions were reversed, if he’d lost Kurt and Blaine had been the one he wanted when things fell apart he’d be a lot more than petty.

“I’m just having a hard time understanding your friendship.” Blaine shrugs, stepping off the elevator.

“I did too at first.” Sebastian pulls his hands out from beneath Kurt’s sweater and follows the exes into the loft, groaning as the warm air hits him, quickly removing his coat, shedding the cold shell that seemed only to keep the cold against his body.

“You must be freezing.” Kurt took in the sight of Sebastian standing there in his sweatpants and a thin sweater over a v-neck t-shirt, he must have rushed out of the house when he got the message, not even stopping to change. Sebastian blushes slightly, realizing Kurt is staring at him with a look of wonder, admiration and something that might be gratitude.

“I would have waited a lot longer.” Sebastian says, not paying any mind to Blaine who crosses in front of them to hang his coat on the wall and drop their ice skates onto the shoe rack.

“So, Rachel made a bed for me on the couch,” Blaine says awkwardly, rubbing his elbow. “I’m going to make tea, anyone else want some?”

“Two please.” Kurt smiles softly, touching Blaine’s shoulder gently as he passes them, he looks so sad, but in that moment, Kurt doesn’t have it in him to feel bad for Blaine. Not when his whole world feels unreal, turned on it’s side the way it had when his mother had died from breast cancer. He hadn’t understood the diagnosis when it had come, but now he knew what cancer could do to the people he loved desperately.

“I’ve got you.” Sebastian’s arms encircled him pulling him close. It isn’t until he’s being held that he realizes huge tears are trailing down his cheeks.

“It’s early,” Kurt manages through his tears. “He says they caught it early.” Kurt nuzzles closer, but Sebastian’s body feels suddenly stiff in his arms for just a moment.

“Cancer?” Sebastian’s voice is soft, gentle with the word, as though he knows what the word can lead to, what it can do to a person, and everyone they love.

“Prostate Cancer, says it’s really treatable.” Kurt mumbles.

“We’ll make sure he gets the best care.” Sebastian says, holding Kurt’s head the same way his father had, out of instinct.

Kurt nods, fisting Sebastian’s shirt in his hands, just standing there by the door, holding on to him, knowing he doesn’t have to let go, at least not yet, not until he’s ready.

“Tea?” Or he’s interrupted by Blaine, standing by the kitchen area coughing slightly to get their attention as he steeps their tea, “I made sleepy time, thought it might help you relax.” Blaine meets Sebastian’s gaze, for a moment Sebastian almost feels for Blaine, it’s obvious he loves Kurt, but the last thing Kurt needs is someone who hangs on him, constantly needing attention and lashing out in ways that break his heart when he feels undervalued.

“Thank you Blaine.” Sebastian says politely, waiting for Kurt to untangle himself and shuffle across the wooden floor before moving after him, taking his own cup off the counter.

Blaine drops an ice cube in each of their cups, ice cracking in hot water the only sound as the three of them stand near the kitchen counter awkward. Kurt doesn’t pick up his cup, but he trails his fingers up and down the side of the ceramic mug as if testing for the temperature.

“Would you like to lie down?” Sebastian rests his hand on Kurt’s lower back, his thumb drawing lazy circles through the fabric of his shirt.

Kurt just nods, shuffling off towards his room, so silent that it makes Sebastian’s hair stand on end. Sebastian takes up Kurt’s cup as well as his own before following Kurt towards his room.

Before thinking it over twice Sebastian realizes he’s holding the curtain open for Blaine to follow, but the dark haired boy just shakes his head, carrying his tea towards the couch, adjusting the pillows set out for him before curling up under the blanket.

“Tell him goodnight for me?” Blaine asks, his voice barely traveling the distance between them.

“Thanks, for the tea.” Sebastian lets the curtain swing shut before turning to see Kurt untangling himself from his clothes and pulling on a pair of sweatpants and a oversized cardigan, leaving it unbuttoned to cascade over his chest, down the muscled planes of his stomach. “Blaine says goodnight.” Sebastian keeps his voice low as he hears Blaine’s feet creak over the wooden floor and the light outside Kurt’s room goes out.

“I’d be freaking out a lot more about how awkward this is if I could feel like a normal person right now.” Kurt just stares at the bed as though uncertain if he wants to climb under the sheets or collapse on top with the pile of throw blankets like they had before.

“I think you’re allowed to feel however you feel.” Sebastian pulls the blankets back for Kurt, making the decision easier. “I’ll take care of you, if you’ll let me.” Sebastian says, holding his hand out for Kurt, feeling suddenly vulnerable as he waits for Kurt to comply or turn him down.

“You scare me.” Kurt murmurs, sitting beside Sebastian, tucking his toes under the blanket. “In the best possible way.” He admits, flopping down onto the pillow, turning to look up at Sebastian, who slowly mirrors his position, trailing his fingers over Kurt’s hair, brushing it out of his eyes.

“I don’t want you to be scared, of anything.” Sebastian says after a long pause, realizing Kurt wasn’t going to explain further without prompting.

“I just don’t know how to trust someone, I was so upset with you when you left me just a note, and then didn’t pick up, I assumed you’d gone to some club or BDSM party to forget about me.” Kurt admits. “And I really hate how pathetic that sounds.”

“I swear I will never cheat on you.” Sebastian pulls Kurt closer, holding him against his chest.

“Its not like we said we’d be exclusive, I don’t know, everything falls apart.” Kurt whispers, chewing his bottom lip.

Sebastian doesn’t answer right away and Kurt feels stupid for bringing it up in the first place, for being insecure, for even caring about this in the face of his father’s sickness. But soft lips meet his own in a kiss that makes the chaos of his mind blur, in a moment he finds himself straddling Blaine, their tongues entwined, hands pawing at skin.

“Kurt, baby wait.” Sebastian whispers, flipping them, gazing down adoringly in the soft glow of Kurt’s bedside lamp. “We can’t.” he whispers, brushing their noses together.

“I can’t believe I forgot.” Kurt gasps, actually sort of smiling as he masks a giggle by turning into his pillow. “That would be so terrible and uncomfortable.” He whispers, getting himself under control.

“Maybe he’ll step out tomorrow and I’ll be able to drag you to the shower and have my way with you.” Sebastian smiles slipping off of Kurt and taking a sip of his tea.

“Will you stay for Christmas with my Dad?” Kurt asks, reaching for his own tea and swallowing the lukewarm liquid down as he avoids meeting Sebastian’s gaze.

“If you want me to.”

“He wants to meet you, and I want you to get to know him.” Kurt feels like he’s losing his mind because just those words alone bring tears to his eyes. “I really don’t normally cry this much.” Kurt says, setting his tea aside and reaching for the light. “I’m a mess.”

“You’re beautiful.” Sebastian says, cradling Kurt in his arms once more.

“Is that a dom thing? Being turned on by tears?” Kurt manages to laugh through his sorrow, though the sound is distorted and strange.

“Now that you mention it that is a distinct possibility, but I prefer tears of exhaustion and utter bliss, or the kind of tears you get when you cum too many times in a row.” Sebastian chuckles, kissing right behind Kurt’s ear.

“Me too.” Kurt huffs softly. “Thank you for coming back, and waiting in the cold, and dinner tomorrow, I’m just- you make everything more bearable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More BDSM fun to come, but trust has to come first, and the desire to owned, or own.


	6. Bruise Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex makes everything better, but it can lead to some trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Misunderstandings and Sex, fun!

Sebastian has plans, like waking up early to make Kurt coffee, breakfast, anything to comfort him and pull him out of the darkness hanging over him. The last thing he expects is to wake up to Kurt, nearly naked and climbing up his body like a wild cat in heat. He’s not about to complain but it startles him from the fog of sleep like ice water being poured over his chest.

“Well good morning.” Sebastian says, eyes blown wide with instant lust. Kurt’s face is set, determined, so unlike the other time’s they’d been intimate when Kurt’s nerves had been written across his face.

“I hope so.” Kurt smiles, a little coy as he breathes the words over Sebastian’s hip bone, his fingers, silken and light in touch, trail up the inside of his thigh.

“I hope you know what you’re doing to me right now because it’s incredibly cruel.”

“Me?” Kurt grins. “How could this possibly be cruel?” He asks, fingers wrapping around Sebastian’s hardening cock, making his hips jerk off the mattress involuntarily.

“Blaine-“

“Went out for breakfast, I told him I needed some alone time.” Kurt clarifies, blue eyes looking up at Sebastian, teasing.

“So then you’re mine?” Sebastian asks, the double meaning of his words obvious to the two boys. Kurt nods, but it isn’t quite enough for Sebastian. “Say it.” He adds, his voice low, edged with some emotion Kurt can’t quite place.

“Yes,” Kurt swallows nervously, unable to fully meet Sebastian’s heavy gaze. “I’m yours, Sebastian please I – I really need you right now, can we stop talking, please?”

“Yes,” Sebastian pulls Kurt up to crash their mouths together, flipping him down onto the mattress beneath his body. It takes them no time at all to strip out of their clothing, despite the fact that they’re tangled together, unwilling to separate for much more than air.

“Lube?” Sebastian gasps, pulling his lips from Kurt’s cock with a pop that echoes in the lofty space.

“Right here,” Kurt fumbles for the bottle he’d brought with him, handing Sebastian a condom as well. “Um, I’m already prepped.” His blush turns his cheeks crimson in the cool early morning light.

“Really?” Sebastian asks, allowing himself a moment to picture Kurt bending himself over, fingers pressing into his ass to stretch him open wide for Sebastian’s cock.

“You okay there?” Kurt asks, biting his lip.

“Next time you do that wake me up so I can watch.” He chuckles, slipping a condom and lube over his cock before lying himself over Kurt’s body, rubbing the head of his cock against Kurt’s hole, pushing lightly. “You’re barely stretched baby.” Sebastian groans, feeling the resistance.

“Please, I want this, please Sebastian, I’m yours.” Kurt’s words are hardly fair, Sebastian is trying to be good, trying to take care of Kurt, not hurt him, and then Kurt has to go and say things like that. “Take me.”

Sebastian can’t hold back as Kurt shoves his hips down, pushing himself onto Sebastian’s cock, it’s primal the way his hips thrust forward roughly, sheathing himself fully in Kurt’s body even as the boy trembles beneath him, body tensed with pain.

“Please don’t stop.” Kurt whimpers, eyes closed tight against the world. Sebastian knows he should stop, Kurt is clearly using sex, pain, to distract himself from the real fears coursing through his body, but he can’t deny Kurt the escape, it’s exactly what Sebastian himself would do.

Fucking Kurt into the mattress, pinning his wrists to the bed and moving fast, hard, it takes little time for Kurt to writhe beneath him, his lips parting to beg Sebastian for permission to come. It’s fucking gorgeous, the way that lithe, beautiful body arches against him, the way Kurt thrashes his head from side to side trying to hold back his orgasm and finally, only when Sebastian grants him permission, coming between their bodies.

 

Kurt’s barely aware of Sebastian pulling out of him, but he wraps his arms tight around the man’s back, holding him close as he trembles. His wrists hurt deliciously from the way Sebastian had pinned him down, clutched him so tightly, but he really doesn’t mind, it’s just a reminder of how incredible Sebastian felt inside of him.

“Mm, that is the best way to wake up.” Sebastian murmurs, kissing the salty skin beneath Kurt’s ear. “How am I not crushing you right now Kitten?”

“You are.” Kurt nods a little against Sebastian’s shoulder but his grip only tightens, his voice sounds strained, but not just from being pressed against the mattress.

“As much as I love being slicked with our come, I’m starving Kitten.” Sebastian grins, pulling back to get a better look at Kurt’s face. His skin is flush from exertion and the blush caused by his words, but he doesn’t look on the verge of tears, so Sebastian feels hopeful.

“Okay now I need a shower.” Kurt wrinkles his nose, but he doesn’t actually want to let go of Sebastian. How is he supposed to release the one thing tethering him to sanity?

“Then come take a shower with me.” Sebastian says, tracing his fingers over Kurt’s jaw, noting the look of panic in those blue eyes staring up at him.

“Okay.” It’s difficult for Kurt to accept the sweetness Sebastian’s showing him, part of him knows that it’s due to his situation and it makes him feel weak and childish. “My dad’s coming in a few hours, do you think you could stay?” he asks, lowering his gaze to the floor as he follows Sebastian across the apartment heading for the bathroom.

“Hell yes,” Sebastian says, turning the water to hot and stepping into the small shower, holding his hand out for Kurt to join him. Once they are both in the water he leans in, kissing Kurt firmly, clutching his ass. “You think I want to leave you alone with Blaine for another minute?” Sebastian says, quirking an eyebrow.

“You did last night,” Kurt says, instantly regretting bringing that up. Sebastian pauses, thinking over what he’s going to say before he answers, there’s the snarky remarks on the tip of his tongue to sort through and discard, then the replies that would reveal how out of place and unwanted he’d felt seeing Blaine with Kurt on the fire escape.

“That was before I knew he wasn’t enough for you.” Sebastian answers, hoping Kurt doesn’t find something wrong with that answer. To his surprise Kurt just laughs, chuckling against his chest, his fingers slipping down to stroke over Sebastian’s cock.

“I can’t disagree.” Kurt purrs, leaning his head against Sebastian’s chest, letting the water wash over them.

 

 

The buzzer sounds before they’re out of the shower, Kurt nearly slipping at the harsh sound. “Please tell me that’s not your dad?” Sebastian asks, his eyes wide with panic.

“No, it’s probably Blaine, I’ll get it you stay here and pretend your taking your own solo shower.” Kurt says, grabbing a towel and rubbing it over his head before wrapping it around his waist, slipping on a bathrobe after hitting the door button so Blaine isn’t trapped out in the cold, as he gets ready.

Leaving the front door unlocked Kurt dips back into his room, pulling the curtain and grabbing the clothes he’d laid out for the day. He’s dressed by the time the door swings open but not without some struggle, skinny jeans do not go on easy over wet skin.

 

“Hey, I brought bagels with lox.” Blaine says, kicking the door shut behind him, his hands full.

“Oh, thanks.” Kurt smiles, his heart pounding in his chest as he hears the shower switch off. “Sebastian’s just- in the shower.” Kurt says, seeing Blaine’s head cock to the side at the sound.

“Oh, cool.” Blaine says, setting his things down on the coffee table, stripping off his coat and boots. Kurt can feel water dripping down from his hair and he shakes it off, reaching for a discarded towel on the armchair and trying to coax his hair into behaving. “This part of Brooklyn is amazing,” Blaine says, his tone turning chipper again. “I saw like three gay couples in the bagel shop and there’s rainbows everywhere.” Blaine grins.

“You’re not in Kansas anymore Dorothy.” Kurt smiles. He’d had the same reaction to New York, the wild difference from Ohio was simply outstanding.

“Kurt?” Blaine’s voice is low, his eyes dark as he reaches out, gently pushing back Kurt’s sleeve, his eyes wide with horror, then in a flash rage. “What the hell did he do to you?”

The bathroom door swings open, Sebastian stepping out in a towel and nothing more to find Blaine gently holding Kurt’s hand, staring down at the mark Sebastian’s hand had made wrapped tightly around Kurt’s wrist.

“It’s not what you think.” Sebastian says, his face white. Before he can say anything else Blaine is launching himself over the back of the couch and charging headlong at him, Sebastian doesn’t even think to defend himself as Blaine knocks him back against the bathroom door and both boys fall onto the cold tile, Kurt shrieking as he runs after them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! What have I done to my poor babies, I really hope no one is badly hurt, or badly bruised... more. 
> 
> Burt might have a hard time understanding bandaged faces at dinner.


	7. Fight Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fight fight fight!

“Get off me you hobbit!” Sebastian kicks wildly trying to shake Blaine loose as the curly haired boy pins him down to the tile bathroom floor, fists flailing wildly. Sebastian’s naked now, trapped beneath Blaine’s body, fighting back half heartedly as pain courses through him from the fall, fuck Blaine was faster, and angrier than he’d ever seen coming.

“Blaine stop!” Kurt’s heart is in his throat as he throws himself forward, launching over the coffee table. Getting a tight grip on the back of Blaine’s shirt and wrenching him back with strength he seriously didn’t know he had Kurt feels his anger flare up at the sight of Sebastian bruised and naked on the bathroom floor.

“Let me at him!” Blaine shouts, trying to twist out of Kurt’s hold, his elbow flying back and connecting roughly with Kurt’s ribs, knocking the slim boy back against the doorframe, his sock clad feet slipping on the tile, head falling back and colliding with the wall, cracking the plaster wall. There’s a stunned moment of silence between the three of them, Kurt blinking to clear the bursts of white light from behind his eyes as he slides down the wall, a curious look of surprise on his face. Then the sound seems to flip back on, Sebastian snarls, and Blaine whimpers low in the back of his throat as he slides back from Kurt.

“Ow.” Kurt groans, holding his side where Blaine had elbowed him. It takes him only a moment to realize he’s going to be perfectly fine, a few bruises, at worst a mild concusion but the pain isn’t the worst thing in the world. The worst thing in the world is the way both boys are looking at him. Sebastian’s green eyes shimmer beneath tightly knit brows, his knuckles white as he clutches fists at his sides, chest heaving with anger.

But Blaine, Blaine looks like a balloon with the air gone stale in him, his body slumped back against the wall, mirroring Kurt’s posture. It’s his face however, contorted and crimson, eyes wet with tears, that makes Kurt feel sick. He’s never seen Blaine look so thoroughly confused, broken. Gently lifting his eyes to meet Blaine’s Kurt tries his best not to shudder and the cold anger that’s beginning there.

“Why would you protect him?” Blaine’s voice shudders as he speaks, his fingers clutching the edge of the towel rack as if he’s clinging to it for dear life.

“Because you attacked him.” Kurt winces, speaking makes him shift uncomfortably, his ribs aching as he pushes himself forward, tugging a bathrobe off the door handle and crawling towards Sebastian, who at this point looks as though he has given up on the fight lying back on the bathmat staring up at the ceiling.

“Then explain to me why you’re covered in bruises, your wrists look like- they look freshly bruised.” Blaine grimaces at the words leaving his lips, his scowl deepening as Kurt hovers over Sebastian, draping the bathrobe over Sebastian’s shoulders as he pulls him up, fingers skimming over his skin, checking for injury lightly.

“They are.” Sebastian says, speaking for the first time in a while, turning from Kurt to spit on the tile, there’s blood in the saliva but it’s not much. “I’m almost impressed.” Sebastian says, his tone cold as his eyes meet Blaine’s. “Don’t look so stunned I said almost.”

“Sebastian,” Kurt says softly, a warning edge in his tone.

“Kurt, would you rather explain our relationship to Blaine?” Sebastian asks, his tone still edged with anger, though it softens when Kurt looks down, obviously hurt by Sebastian’s attitude, fuck, this had all been so much easier before he started to actually care about his sub, and Kurt wasn’t just some sub. “I’m sorry Kitten.”

“Kitten?” Blaine balks, his eyes wide as he stares at the boys in front of him, his heart hammering in his chest. Is this why Kurt doesn’t want him back? Because Kurt found someone to fuck _him_ instead of the other way around, god he could almost laugh, it was absurd! “You’re choosing this over what we had?” Blaine shakes his head, a look of disgust and anger written in the lines across his brow.

“No,” Kurt shudders, anger gnawing in his gut. “I didn’t break us up, I didn’t look for something outside of our relationship, I didn’t cheat on you.” Kurt spits out, the words like bile leaving his lips. He expects Blaine to shrink away at those words, expects him to shut up at the very least.

“So you let Sebastian rough you up?” Blaine snarls, his jaw set, his eyes flashing dark. “Why are you doing this? To get back at me or something?” Blaine asks, throwing his hands over his face. “How could you treat yourself like this?”

“I think you should stop talking now Blaine.” Sebastian says through gritted teeth, his voice is low and dangerous as he pushes himself to his feet, clad now in only the bathrobe Kurt had draped over his shoulders. “If you want to talk to us about our relationship, and you seriously need me to explain the details of consensual, rough sex, then lets do it like adults, but I’m going to get dressed.” Sebastian says, holding his hand out for Kurt’s and pulling the boy nimbly to his feet. “Clean yourself up.”

“Kurt,” Blaine reaches out to slide his fingers against his ex-boyfriend’s, trying to catch hold of his hand and failing as Kurt pulls back like he’s been burned. “I don’t understand, it’s not you.” He says, shaking his head.

“I don’t think you really know me anymore.” Kurt doesn’t make eye contact as he follows Sebastian out of the cramped, and clearly overcrowded bathroom.

 

“I’m sorry.” Sebastian says as soon as he’s seated, finally dressed, on Kurt’s bed, his hands folded in his lap.

“For what?” Kurt almost laughs as he dabs a washcloth to the back of his head, cleaning the small cut he’d acquired during the bathroom scuffle. They’re both aware of Blaine sitting in the living room waiting for them, but somehow both boys had expected Blaine to storm out of the loft. It would have been slightly awkward to explain to Burt, but it wouldn’t be as awkward as explaining their relationship to Blaine.

“For getting in a naked fight with your ex boyfriend, and sort of hinting at the nature of our sex life.” Sebastian shrugs.

“It’s not like you called me your sub and spanked me in front of Blaine.” Kurt sighs, turning to face Sebastian slowly. “I’m going to be perfectly honest with you, this is weird but, it kind of felt good to fight over relationship stuff, it felt normal.” Kurt shrugs, trying to hold back the sudden rush of emotions that came every time he thought about the truly pressing matter of his father’s health.

“I can punch him again if it will make you feel better.” Sebastian smiles a little, reaching out to capture Kurt’s hands in his own, pulling him closer.

 

“Um, if you’re dressed I think we should talk before Burt gets here, I did bring bagels.” Blaine says, his voice shaky as he calls from the living room.

“He’s really excited about bagels.” Sebastian says quietly, rolling his eyes. “I don’t know what you want me to say about our – situation.”

“The truth works, Blaine’s a big boy, he can handle it.” Kurt says, hand on one hip as he looks down at Sebastian as if it’s a challenge.

“Don’t tempt me Kitten I’d love to tell the hobbit everything I want to do to you.” Sebastian laughs, glad to see some of Kurt’s spark back in his eyes.

“I’d like to hear for myself, you never really explained it all to me so let’s get that done first.” Kurt rolls his eyes as Sebastian combs fingers through his wet hair.

“Are you sure that’s what you want to be focusing on?” Sebastian asks, his head tipped to one side curiously.

“Yes.” Kurt says, nodding confidently.

“Okay, but first lets get through breakfast with the ex.” Sebastian says, standing slowly, wrapping one hand around the back of Kurt’s neck gently, pulling him close. “I’m going to have to get you a collar if people keep trying to steal you away from me.” Sebastian chuckles.

“If you think I’m wearing some tacky dog collar you’ve got another thing coming hot stuff.” Kurt laughs, but Sebastian just grins more broadly.

“I would never mar your beauty so.” Sebastian chuckles, kissing Kurt gently, unsure of how badly bruised he might be from the bathroom fight.

 

Blaine sits up straight when the boys walk out of Kurt’s room. He’d set the kitchen table, three cups off coffee in mugs, three plates with bagels, cream cheese and lox, and one seat with Blaine sitting with his legs crossed, hands holding his mug, fingers thrumming nervously.

“Are you going to be civil?” Sebastian asks, swinging his leg over one chair and sitting backwards, his hands on his thighs. It’s a gesture of relaxed confidence but Kurt can see from the way that Sebastian moves he’s still in some pain, bruised and aching from the hit to the tile.

“Can’t you just appreciate the nice gesture of getting you breakfast and not jump down my throat?” Blaine asks, avoiding Sebastian’s steady gaze and turning instead toward Kurt. “I just want to know that you’re not being treated badly.” Blaine says, his expression a bit dark still as he casts his eyes sideways towards Sebastian.

“I’m not.” Kurt says, perching on the chair between the boys. “But it’s – different.” Kurt says slowly. “The bruises, at least the ones that started the fight, were my fault, I urged Sebastian on.”

“But he complied.” Blaine growls. “Maybe we shouldn’t talk about this, I don’t want to know how you fuck him.” Blaine says, letting go of his coffee to run a hand down his chest carefully adjusting his vest.

“It’s the other way around,” Sebastian says, picking up his bagel and taking a large bite, as if saying the one thing he wants to say and then taking himself out of the conversation by filling his mouth, groaning at the delicious taste. He hadn’t realized how hungry he was.

Blaine couldn’t even think of eating anymore. “I didn’t know you actually wanted that.” He says, looking up at Kurt as though he’s hurt.

“I mentioned it, more than once but you didn’t take any interest.” Kurt shrugs, “I like not being in control, I like experimenting.” Kurt grimaces, Rachel had once tried to explain away Blaine’s cheating by saying he was just experimenting.

“And you don’t think I could be enough for you?” Blaine asks, causing Sebastian to nearly choke as he laughs under his breath at Blaine’s words.

“I’m with Sebastian now,” Kurt says shaking his head. “It’s as simple as that.”

“If he doesn’t want the details you should stop here darling.” Sebastian says, trying to keep the smirk from his face as he meets Blaine’s eyes.

“Fine, I get it.” Blaine says, looking more miserable than ever. “But at least cover up your bruises before Burt gets here, he’s got enough to worry about without seeing that.” Blaine says, making Kurt’s face turn pale in an instant.

“Yes thank you Blaine I’m sure Kurt needed to be reminded of that.” Sebastian snaps, one hand sliding to rest easily on Kurt’s knee.

“No fighting in front of my Dad, explaining your bruises is going to be hard enough, but he’ll believe you hot heads got in a fight at least.”

“We did not get in a fight the Hobbit jumped me while I was naked.” Sebastian laughs.

“You might not have deserved it but at least I got a few punches in.” Blaine throws back. Kurt decides to ignore the boys and dig into breakfast, they can bicker all they want without him, besides he wants to have energy and clean the mess before his dad finally gets there in time for Christmas Eve family time. One big- messed up- family.


	8. Christmas Eve Risotto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wine and Dine Family Style

“Shut up Burt’s on his way up.” Sebastian snaps, turning on Blaine sharply, his eyes narrowing.

“All I said was it’s obvious, your face looks even more fancied up with the make up.”

“I wouldn’t need it if you hadn’t flown off the handle and punched me.” Sebastian says, glaring at Blaine’s reflection in the mirror.

“I will kick both of you out if you keep up this bickering!” Kurt says in a loud whisper as his dad knocks soundly on the door, as if he doesn’t remember it’s one big loft and the sound echoes. Blaine slumps a little, sitting on the arm of one of Kurt’s designer antique chairs, though Kurt doesn’t have the time to scold him for it before he’s opening the door and throwing himself at his dad.

“Hey kiddo.” Burt laughs, holding on to Kurt just a little tighter than normal, returning the near desperate affection brought on by his condition. “You just saw me yesterday.” Burt laughs, shifting awkwardly under the weight of the bags he’s carrying, though most of his belongings are kept in the backpack he’s got strapped to his back. It’s just one of the little details about Burt that makes Kurt’s heart melt. Every time he’s in a city he wears a backpack like a totally tourist, while Kurt had been embarrassed about it before, now it just makes him smile, though he can already feel the build of tears no more than a blink away. Kurt does his best to keep his eyes open to stop the flow. The last thing he wants is to fall apart in front of his dad again, he has to be strong.

“Nice to see you again Mr. Hummel.” Sebastian says, a smile light on his face as he moves to shake the man’s hand.

“You too kid, glad to see you’re here for our traditional Christmas Eve dinner.” Burt says, handing the shopping bags off to Sebastian, who takes them easily and deposits them in the kitchen.

“Key kid.” Burt hugs Blaine with one arm, frowning slightly as he notes the bruising on his chin. “You get in trouble? Kurt told me this part of Brooklyn is safe.” Burt says, dropping his backpack to the couch and gazing skeptically at Blaine’s face, a flash of anger in his eyes.

“No, just some rough housing.” Blaine jerks his head towards Sebastian who is nervously washing the make up off his face, it feels weird, gunky on his skin, he should have known Kurt’s stage makeup wouldn’t look or feel right up close.

Kurt expects his dad to have a long, long list of questions, but when their eyes meet Burt seems to smile at him a little, a knowing sort of smile that makes him feel truly uneasy and awkward, though he can’t help but smile back nervously.

“Let’s get cooking.” Kurt purses his lips, as he blushes red, joining Sebastian in the kitchen.

“Christmas… risotto?” Sebastian asks, unpacking the bag one item at a time, shifting through the seafood.

“Kurt’s mom was adopted, but her family was very, very Italian.” Burt explains, moving towards the kitchen, holding the TV remote, already poised to turn on sports.

“Italians do this seafood thing, feast of the seven fishes, we keep part of it by making her Christmas risotto, it’s kind of the best.” Kurt shrugs, pulling a bottle of wine from the chiller, if he’s going to make it through sports and cooking with both the boys he figures he’d better start drinking early.

“Cooking wine or drinking?” Sebastian asks, sliding up behind Kurt, one hand on his hip gently. They’re angled away from the others but still Kurt feels sort of nervous with Sebastian’s hands on him in front of both his dad and Blaine.

“Drinking, I love cooking but there’s cheaper wine for that.” Kurt laughs, allowing himself one moment to lean back into Sebastian’s arms. Fuck – he feels too good, his strong chest so comforting. Guilt follows only a moment later. He should be spending this time with his dad, making the most of the time they have left together and here he is enjoying the thrill of Sebastian’s body pressed tight against his own. Without knowing it Kurt goes perfectly still, the bottle slipping from his fingers.

“Whoa!” Sebastian’s grip shifts instantly and in one movement he catches the bottle against Kurt’s body, holding both tight in his clutch for a moment. “You okay there Kitten?” Sebastian asks, recognizing the panic attack as it shudders over Kurt’s body. “How about you go sit with your dad, I’ll take this recipe card here and get everything ready, when it comes to any serious cooking, any spices or flavoring, I’ll call you over.” Sebastian says, resting his chin on Kurt’s shoulder, making sure he’ll remain upright before stepping back.

“Sorry,” Kurt murmurs, looking back over the counter towards Burt and Blaine sitting on the couch, leaning forward together and discussing whatever sport was playing on the TV. “It’s nice Blaine’s been there for my dad,” Kurt says, biting his lip.

“He is a good friend.” Sebastian says, his grip tightening on the bottle. “Want a glass?”

“God yes.” Kurt relaxes a bit more, tipping forward onto his toes to reach the red wine glasses. “I don’t know if my dad can drink, I’m not sure what medication he’s on or which treatments he’s started.” Kurt says, setting four glasses on the counter carefully. “Red wine’s supposed to be good for blood pressure though and that was the last problem he had.”

Sebastian’s seen Kurt go through several different mental breakdowns, in a weird way it’s one of the things he loves the most about Kurt, unlike so many other boys who hide their emotions and pretend to be people they aren’t, Kurt is always himself, always real and raw. Maybe that’s why he feels the pull on his heartstrings so heavily with Kurt, he isn’t waiting for the lies to come out. He isn’t waiting for the other shoe to drop; they’re already there.

“What?” Kurt asks, noting the strange look in Sebastian’s eyes. “Why are you looking at me like that?” Whatever Sebastian is thinking it has to be dirty because the way Sebastian’s green eyes are staring at him, the intensity burning in them, it sets Kurt’s heart beating double time.

“You’re just different.” Sebastian says, trying not to let his mind spin wildly off course. Knowing how honest Kurt is gives Sebastian hope that they can develop a dominant submissive relationship without all the bullshit, though that’s the last thing he ought to be thinking about right now.

“ I’m a freak.” Kurt laughs, running a hand through his perfectly quaffed hair. “Seriously, I don’t want to look a gift horse in the mouth but why are you still here? I’m a freaking mess.” Kurt laughs, wiping a tear from his cheek.

“You’re a hot mess,” Sebastian chuckles. “But I think you would know by now,” Sebastian says softly, glancing over his shoulder at the men on the couch. “I’m not going anywhere.” Sebastian says, his nerves kicking up a notch as he speaks. “I nearly froze my balls off last night, and it was worth it to be here.” Sebastian smiles.

“I like it when you get a little sappy.” Kurt blushes. “Wine?” Kurt turns from Sebastian, working to get his hands steady as he pours Sebastian a tall glass of rich red wine.

“Always, now go hang out with your dad, I’ve got this.” Sebastian says, toying with the suspenders he’s wearing over the borrowed white button down shirt neatly tucked into a pair of Kurt’s slacks that he was able make longer by unfolding the pants legs.

“You look great all dressed up in my clothes.” Kurt says, his voice low as he walks over to sit by his dad. He doesn’t even care if it means he’s sandwiched between Burt and Blaine.

 

Sebastian has the base of the meal simmering and all laid out for Kurt to cook, vegetables chopped, shrimp pealed, parmesan grated, when he feels his phone vibrating tight against his thigh. Glancing down he reads the name and rolls his eyes.

 

“Mr. Clarington, it’s been a while.” Sebastian says, keeping his voice low as he leans out the kitchen window, one hand braced on the fire escape.

 _“A fault I lay entirely on your doorstep Mr. Smythe.”_ Hunter’s voice is low, slightly heavy with what Sebastian assumes to be that magical mix of lust and alcohol. _“I heard from all your boys that you’ve been mysteriously absent from every one of my fine establishments, please tell me you haven’t been avoiding me.”_

“You?” Sebastian grins. “Never Hunter, I’ve been a bit preoccupied though.” Sebastian says, smiling as Kurt looks back over his shoulder, his blue eyes curious.

_“You? I’ve never met a singular sub who could satisfy you, who is he?”_

“He’s not quite like the others.” Sebastian says, biting his lip to hold himself back from just telling Hunter everything.

_“So you finally found your unicorn? Fuck Bas, and you haven’t brought him into my clubs?”_

“No Hunter, I’m keeping him to myself for the time being, don’t worry eventually you’ll meet him again.” Sebastian grins as he hears Hunter pause, his voice humming over the phone.

_“So I have met him?”_

“Any chance you remember Kurt Hummel?” Sebastian says, grinning as he imagines his best friend’s face.

_“The public school brat who won nationals with his the traitor?” Hunter asks, his voice darker than Sebastian had expected._

_“_ Watch your tone there Hunt,” Sebastian snaps. With Hunter it’s always a power struggle but they know enough to never disrespect each other’s subs.

_“Oh my god, Sebastian fucking Smythe are you seriously with Kurt Hummel? Did you swipe him from the bottom bitch traitor?”_

“Not exactly, but I’ll give you more details when I’m not on the premises.”

 _“You’re with him now? Did you go and get respectable or are you breaking cardinal rules and answering the phone while he’s tied to your headboard.”_ Hunter’s laugh is dark and deliciously dominant, thank god he’s straight so they don’t have to fight over their conquests.

“I’m cooking risotto.” Sebastian laughs.

_“You’re bringing him to the New Years Eve party or I’m going to come break down your doors and drag you both to my dungeon.”_

“You’d better have my throne waiting for my when I get there if you want to drag me off.” Sebastian chuckles darkly.

_“For the New Years party? I’ll get you a fucking throne if you show up.”_

“Deal.” Sebastian laughs, “Just go easy on Kurt, he’s very, very new and I want to keep him without you scaring him straight out of the lifestyle.”

_“I’ll play nice, but it is the New Years party, be sure he knows the rules.”_

“I have to go Hunt, merry Christmas Eve, tell the girls I say hello.”

 _“Have fun playing the domestic, see you in a few days.”_ Hunter’s voice is warm, though at the same time his words sound like a warning. Sebastian stows his phone back in his pocket, smiling as Kurt comes padding up to him on sock clad feet, sliding playfully across the tiles, his wine glass empty now.

“Who was that?” Kurt asks, leaning up to place a soft kiss on Sebastian’s cheek before pouring himself a glass from the second bottle of red wine.

“My best friend.” Sebastian says, watching Kurt dance around the kitchen inspecting the laid out food ready for him to put together. “He invited us to a New Years party, but it’s in the scene, so we’ll need to discuss it, though I’m pretty sure if we don’t show up I’m pretty sure Hunter will knock my doors down.” Sebastian says, waiting to see the look of recognition spread over Kurt’s face.

“Your best friend,” Kurt pauses, jaw dropping. “Your best friend who you mentioned, the one who owns all the best BDSM clubs in the city… is Hunter Clarington?” Kurt asks, so glad that he hadn’t been sipping his wine or he would have spit it all over his shirt.

“To be fair I knew him before he was a crazy steroid promoting asshat.” Sebastian says, holding his hands up defensively. “We summered together from the age of 5 to like, 14.” Sebastian explains. “He was the first person I came out to, and yes he’s a bit of a sociopath but he’s actually a fairly good person, some of the time.” Sebastian says, hands in his pockets as he leans against the window.

“You don’t have to explain, well, maybe tomorrow I’ll have questions but I’ll be good for now.” Kurt winks.

“You’re too hot when you act submissive, argue with me or something if you want this dinner to stay appropriate.”

“Excuse me.” Blaine says, clearing his throat. “I just wanted another glass of wine.” Blaine shifts uncomfortable, glancing between Kurt, perched on the edge of the counter holding a glass of wine in one hand with his other braced between his legs on the marble, and Sebastian, a few feet from him, leaning nonchalantly against the window, looking at Kurt like he’s dessert.

“I’ll pour for you.” Kurt smiles, lifting the bottle for Blaine. “I’m about to start cooking too.” Kurt tells him, chipper and friendly, probably from the wine.

“Oh, thanks Kurt.” Blaine smiles a little, obviously more at ease now that Kurt isn’t barking at them to stop fighting.

“Hey,” Burt joins them in the kitchen his baseball hat still on; the image of him in his home is heartwarming. “How about I help you cook and you boys can go keep track of the score for me.”

“Sounds great.” Sebastian stands from the sill, patting Blaine familiarly on the back, guiding him out of the kitchen to let Kurt be alone with his dad.

 

“Thanks for cooking dinner kid.” Burt smiles, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Of course.” Kurt smiles, pouring a spoonful of olive oil into the hot pan and tossing in the asparagus and garlic. “It’s tradition.” Kurt smiles, reaching out to take his dad’s hand for a moment, squeezing it tight. “I’ve missed you a lot, New York is so different than home.”

“But it feels like your new home right?” Burt asks, squeezing back. “You’re happy here?”

“It’s been hard,” Kurt shrugs. “But starting NYADA will be amazing, and I do love my job, my boss is amazing she’s letting me stay on part time.”

“That’s great.” Burt says, coughing into his hand, making Kurt’s body go ridged. “I’m fine Kurt, I walked outside to take in the city, and it was cold.” Burt smiles.

“Dad…” Kurt is beginning to rethink drinking; his emotions are so much more raw and exposed now.

“Hey, none of that okay?” Burt says, patting Kurt’s shoulder with a heavy hand.

“I’m just glad you’re here.” Kurt says, his voice trembling slightly.

“Sorry if bringing Blaine led to some kind of fight.” Burt says, smiling a little, trying to change the subject.

“Oh, um, that was just sort of confusing.” Kurt blushes.

“You know,” Burt says, pulling over a stool and sitting on it, watching Kurt make dinner like they used to do back when Kurt lived at home. “You’re mom used to have guys fighting over here all the time.” Burt chuckles, sipping the seltzer Sebastian had poured for him.

“Really?” Kurt can’t help but smile, it happens every time Burt talks about his mom.

“I punched out Jimmy Farrow twice my senior year because he was always flirting with your mom.” Burt laughs shaking his head.

“You punched some guy out?” Kurt laughs, tossing shrimp into the frying pan before turning his full attention to his dad again.

“Twice.” Burt laughs, slapping his leg. “I’ll admit I first thought I’d be lecturing you about getting into fights, but two guys fighting over you just makes me think of your mom, you’re so much like her.” Burt says, grabbing a slice of garlic bread as Kurt pulls it out of the oven.

“Hey, watch it or you’ll burn yourself.” Kurt lectures, laughing as his dad tosses the hot bread from one hand to the other,

“Just like your mother.” Burt laughs.

“I’ll take that as a compliment, but I think I’m a lot like you too.” Kurt laughs, glancing back to see his dad raising a questioning eyebrow.

“Hey, I got in the fight a little.” Kurt laughs.

“So did your mom, every time. Hey guys dinner’s almost ready!” Burt hollers, finally biting into the garlic crust.

 

“Why are you grinning like that?” Sebastian asks, flinching as Kurt lifts a damp paper towel to wipe the make-up residue off of his jaw, revealing the full dark bruise. “Your dad knows?”

“Mhm, apparently my dad got in a few fights over my mom.”

“If she was anything like you then she was worth fighting for.” Sebastian smiles, taking the paper towel from Kurt and finishing the job.

“Just no fighting while I’m here.” Burt says, patting Blaine’s shoulder.

“We won’t.” Blaine smiles a little nervously. “God dinner smells amazing.” He hums, taking plates down from the cabinets.

“Thanks,” Kurt tosses a handful of grated Parmesan into the pot, stirring again before scooping risotto onto plates.

“I love this, it’s more shrimp than anything else.” Sebastian says, taking a seat at the counter, liberally refilling their wine glasses from a freshly uncorked bottle.

“That was always mom’s secret.” Kurt grins. “Merry Christmas Eve everyone.” Kurt takes a seat between Sebastian and Burt, waiting for Blaine to join them before raising his glass. “To good health and good friends.”

“Here, here!”


	9. A New Year Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots happens. ENJOY SORRY ITS SO LATE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably really should have edited this but I don't have the energy and it's really long. But really exciting.

“But we agreed.” Kurt argues, wide eyes trained on the slim package lying on Sebastian’s bed.

“You really think I intend to keep a man like you without Christmas presents? Even if it is a couple days late” Sebastian laughs, his green eyes sparkling mischievously as he watches Kurt fidget, dainty fingertips brushing over the wrapping paper nearly reverent in their exploration.

“But I didn’t get you a proper present, and you’re just as much a man as I am,” Kurt blushes, “stop staring like that you know what I mean.” Kurt blushes as Sebastian only inclines his head towards the package calmly. “Fine.” Kurt can’t keep his hands off the silky red ribbon adoring the neat silver package, but he doesn’t tear any of it, simply unwrapping it carefully and folding the crisp paper.

“You’re stalling kitten.” Sebastian smiles, watching Kurt appraising the velvet box on the bed with weary eyes. “Open it.”

Feeling his breath hold in his chest Kurt flips the velvet box open, his hands shaking slightly as he stares down at the slim silver collar lying on a delicate bed of stitched satin, snaps holding the collar in place.

“Sebastian-“ Kurt’s voice is hoarse as he wets his lips with a slide of his tongue.

“It’s not so bad is it?” Sebastian asks, his tone a bit less haughty as he moves to sit behind Kurt on the bed, wrapping one arm low around Kurt’s waist, pulling him against his chest.

“It’s beautiful, only, it’s a collar and I thought- I didn’t realize we were _there_ already.” Kurt’s grateful Sebastian can’t see his face, though he’s sure he can feel the hammering of his heart.

“I know precious, but we’re going to be at Hunter’s party in two days, and I can’t have you’re beautiful neck unadorned around his friends, or mine.” He adds, kissing Kurt’s shoulder. “Think of it as an invitation to be mine, whenever the mood suits you, or whenever you’re near Hunter.” The last part Sebastian adds almost darkly, sending chills down Kurt’s spine.

“You make him sound, the whole party sound like some den of iniquity.” Kurt hands the box to Sebastian, holding his eyes and reading the uncertainty, maybe even fear written there.

“You won’t wear it?” Sebastian’s voice is low but his expression is unreadable as he schools his face to a calm façade.

“No,” Kurt pauses to find the right words but he can’t hide the small smile playing at the corner of his lips. “I just thought maybe you could help me put it on.”

Instead of answering Sebastian simply slides his fingers up the back of Kurt’s neck and draws him closer, sliding their lips together slowly before devouring Kurt’s mouth, swallowing the moans erupting from his pliant lips.

“It’s treated, you can shower with it, will you do me the favor of wearing it until the party, until after the party? Just try it out?”

“Only because it’s so beautiful.” Kurt wrinkles his nose. “And not too obviously a collar, though anyone who knows this world will recognize it and know what it means.” Kurt bites his lip.

“Plenty of people wear collars and call it fashion.” Sebastian answers, finally taking the box from Kurt’s fingers and unfastening the silver collar from it’s casing.

“Leather collars, no one buys these as a fashion statement, they’re far too, far too beautiful and specific.” Kurt feels his heart skip as he looks down at the slim collar shimmering with an engraving on the inside, as Sebastian tilts it forward the letters catch the light. _As You Wish – Sebastian Smythe._

“Will you wear it?” Sebastian asks, unfastening the lock at the back of the collar.

“Yes.” Kurt dips his chin, crimson creeping up over his cheeks. “This has all got to be some crazy dream but yes.” Kurt smiles, seeing the pleasure in Sebastian’s eyes when they catch finally.

“If it’s a dream I’d rather we not wake up.” Sebastian grins. “Though if I had imagined myself here in this situation a year ago, or even months ago I’d call myself mad.”

“A year ago I was still convinced you were scheming to tear me and Blaine apart.” Kurt chuckles, shivering as the chill of the silver is clasped around his neck.

 

“You’re not here yet.” Hunter’s voice drones as soon as Sebastian lifts the phone to his ear. With Kurt pressed up against him in the back of the sleek black town car they both hear Hunter’s heavy sigh. “You cannot abandon me Sebastian Smythe, I will not be stood up on New Years Eve.”

“Simmer down Clarington.” Sebastian chuckles, glancing out the window to gage their current location. “We will be there in less than ten minutes, take a breath and get one of your subs to entertain you.”

“So you’re actually on your way?” Hunter’s voice raises excitedly, music mingling with his laughter. “Tell Kurt I can’t wait to see him.”

“Behave yourself when you see him.” Sebastian laughs, squeezing Kurt’s thigh reassuringly. “And make sure your guests behave.”

“You mean your exes?” Hunter scoffs.

“Well I didn’t invite them.” Sebastian’s tone is steely cold as he answers Hunter, making Kurt look up at him suddenly. After a quick goodbye Sebastian ends the call, stowing his cell phone in his breast pocket.

“I know you said to just stick with you and act however I please tonight but I’m beginning to panic.” Kurt admits, wiping sweaty palms on his skinny black jeans before lifting one hand to toy with the silver collar around his neck. He’s barely aware it’s on but in this moment it’s giving him a strange sense of security.

“It’s a party, it just also happens to be at a BDSM club owned by Hunter.” Sebastian sighs, collecting his thoughts. “I didn’t want to introduce you to this side of the BDSM world just yet, it’s not really what a relationship like ours is about.”

“Ours?” Kurt perks up. “So, we are in a relationship, of sorts?” Kurt asks, his palms slick with sweat again.

“Of course we are,” Sebastian almost laughs. “You’re wearing my collar, I haven’t gone more than a few hours without seeing you for over a week, not to mention the incredible sex.” Sebastian smirks.

“So tonight is more of the casual BDSM sex scene?” Kurt asks, frowning a bit at the thought of meeting Sebastian’s old conquests. How many of them was he entertaining before they slept together, after they’d started being friends back in November.

“Yes, but I want you to remember you, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel,” Sebastian leans in, placing one hand on Kurt’s shoulder. “Are the first sub I’ve given my collar to.” Sebastian holds Kurt’s gaze, taking in the flush of his cheeks, the way his chest raises as he struggles to breathe. “You mean more to me than a collar, or a submissive.” Sebastian pauses. “If you didn’t want this, if it’s not something you can stomach, though bare in mind this is a poor representation of the life, if you decided you didn’t want any of this, that wouldn’t change how I feel about you.”

“Really?” Kurt feels stupid for asking but Sebastian is difficult to read, past memories of who he used to be constantly challenging his perception of the man sitting beside him now. “I’m not saying I don’t want this with you, but I want us to be, us first.” Kurt blushes.

“Remember Kurt, no matter what you see tonight,” Sebastian says as the car pulls over to the side of the road. “In a real BDSM relationship the sub is in control, you’re the one who can say stop and end it, you won’t be disappointing me, I’m still shocked you’ve indulged me this far.”

“I sort of like it.” Kurt smiles, fingers grazing his collar. “I like the idea of being yours, even if I’m technically your bitch.” Kurt laughs, rolling his eyes.

“Just ignore everything Hunter does and says, sometimes he’s a reminder of the worst version of myself.”

“I’ve seen the best, I can do this.” Kurt smiles, climbing out of the car after Sebastian and fitting their hands together. “I am not sitting at your feet though, these are designer jeans.”

“You can sit in my lap.” Sebastian lets out a long sigh as he stares at the unmarked door leading to the lower level of an old building. “Ready Kitten?”

“Sure Meerkat lead on.” Kurt forces himself to calm down as he follows a half step behind Sebastian to the locked door.

Before they even reach the door it bursts open, Hunter Clarington pushing his way through heavy black out curtains and throwing his arms around Sebastian in a bear hug. He looks no different than he did in high school, though Kurt had never really seen his soft side, which now evaporates as Hunter pulls back from Sebastian, straightening his tie as he looks Kurt up and down, appraising his appearance, clearly attempting to intimidate him. Kurt knew this was coming, but it still works. Finally Hunter smiles, quirked lips sneering into a grin.

“Hummel, I must say you do not disappoint. I’ll admit I’d thought Smythe had gone mad but you’re making it difficult to dislike you, especially with this.” Hunter raises his hand to Kurt’s throat but Sebastian moves quick as a flash to wrap his fingers around Hunter’s wrist, twisting him away painfully.

“You know better Hunter.” Sebastian sounds more scolding than angry as he drops his friend’s hand.

“I just never thought I’d see the day, a collared Smythe submissive.” Hunter shakes his head. “You’ll both be breaking hearts tonight, come inside, I want Kurt to meet Penelope.” Hunter winks, turning on his heel and pushing back in through the curtains.

“Lead on.” Kurt smiles, there’s no turning back now, no matter how badly he wants to run back to Rachel’s New Years Eve party and play board games for the rest of the night.

“I’m regretting this already.” Sebastian tightens his grip on Kurt’s hand before pushing inside, letting the heavy door fall closed behind them.

 

Bathed in a warm light the interior of the club looks like it’s right out of the nineteen twenties, with the addition of a few modern amenities. A long hallway leads to one open room, dark alcoves are set along the walls, curtains tied up to their sides that could easily be untethered to make the rooms private. People sit on cushioned chairs and lounges around the room, many with collared and leashed submissive sitting at their feet.

Scantily clad men and women are splayed out on floor cushions around two chairs placed like thrones at the far side of the room. To Kurt’s horror he realizes one of those chairs is meant for Sebastian who is slowly making his way across the room towards the red velvet throne.

“Up there?” Kurt asks in a nervous voice, his body tensing at the very thought of sitting up there in front of all of these people. Already he’s spotted more than one man glaring at him from beneath darkened brows, eyes looking him up and down, judging. From the look of them most appear to be submissive, though their necks remain unadorned.

“I might have helped Hunter acquire this and other properties, he considers us partners, though my part is preferably more silent.” Sebastian smiles down at Kurt, he’s never seen the boy look so overwhelmed and nervous, fuck if he isn’t nervous too, though he can’t exactly say why.

“You were right we should have had more cocktails before we left my loft.” Kurt laughs nervously.

“That’s easily solved.” Sebastian snaps his fingers, the sound barely audible over the din of conversation and the thrum of low music, but in an instant a man holding a tray of filled champagne flutes is at their side. He’s wearing chaps that show the cheeks of his ass and a studded collar around his throat. “All employees wear the dungeons collar when working.” Sebastian explains as Kurt stares pointedly. “It’s to dissuade anyone from interrupting their work.”

“Smart.” Kurt clutches his glass by the stem, waiting for Sebastian to drink before he does, unsure of protocol or etiquette in a situation like this. He’s got amazing manners everywhere else but how is he supposed to navigate a party like this without some sort of guidebook.

“It’s really just a game Kurt, we’re both already winners so stop over thinking this.” Sebastian tips Kurt’s chin forward, stealing a slow kiss.

“Is Hunter a winner too?” Kurt asks, his eyes flicking to the boy already seated on his throne with a girl’s head in his lap, her perfect blonde curls draped over his thighs as she holds on to his leg.

“Hunter doesn’t realize he’s playing a game, but he’s holding a royal flush. Sebastian rolls his eyes.

“Let’s hope for his sake the game turns out to be poker then.” Kurt chuckles. “I’m partial to go fish.”

“Bullshit.” Sebastian grins. “I mean the game, I’m very good.”

“Alright, if I’m allowed to be myself then tell me, how many men here have had the pleasure of your company.”

“Been my sub or slept with me, they overlap but don’t align.” Sebastian says, sipping his champagne, god it’s good.

“How many here are ridiculously jealous of me?” Kurt changes the question, noting the look a slim blonde boy shoots him as he walks past, hips swinging.

“How many are gay?” Sebastian chuckles but Kurt only rolls his eyes, thankfully still smiling. “I never lied to any of them that it was something real,” Sebastian clarifies. “I stopped that my junior year of high school, it wasn’t worth the extra effort and it felt wrong.”

“The problem with that is every man who tells you he’s cool with that is lying to himself, just to get some part of you.” Kurt’s words sink hard because no one knows how true they are better than Sebastian.

“That’s why I slipped out of the scene.” Sebastian wraps one arm around Kurt’s waist tightly bringing him to his side. A tall man with a clean trimmed beard and dark hair is walking towards them, his boots clicking heavily across the flagstone floor as he strides, confidence exuding off him like cologne, invading the space around him.

“Long time Master Smythe.” The man’s grin reveals a set of large white teeth beneath the dark fringe of his facial hair. He sticks out a large hand that Sebastian takes fondly despite the way he’s wrapped himself around Kurt defensively.

“Hello Falcon.” Sebastian’s whole demeanor has changed without Kurt noticing the shift. He’s flipped from smiles and soft words to something like the Sebastian Smythe Kurt first met at the Lima Bean.

“We’ve been speculating over your whereabouts, Cullen bet you’d had a fight with Hunter, Flowers wagered you’d turned straight, wishful thinking on his part, and I think I was right on the money.” The man Sebastian had called Falcon pauses, scratching his chin as he looks from Sebastian to Kurt. “I knew you wouldn’t leave the buffet unless you’d found something gourmet.”

“While I’m disgusted by that analogy you aren’t far off.” Sebastian’s words clearly sting the man he shakes it off.

“Are you going to introduce me?” Falcon asks, he hasn’t made eye contact with Kurt despite his staring. Maybe that’s some part of the rules Kurt hasn’t figured out yet but thinking it over Hunter is the only Dom Kurt’s made eye contact with the whole night, even when others accidentally caught his gaze they’d looked past him, obeying an unspoken covenant.

“Kurt, this is Rory Falcon, an old acquaintance of mine. Falcon, this is Kurt.” Sebastian’s grin turns darker as he makes the introduction. Something is clearly off, Falcon looks offended but he doesn’t dare put his opinion of Sebastian’s behavior into words as he turns to Kurt, his hands behind his back as if to say he is making no move to touch Kurt.

“Well, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you Kurt, that’s a beautiful collar, it suits you.” Falcon turns his attention back to Sebastian as if Kurt is no longer there. “I never thought we’d see the day Smythe, but I won’t miss the competition.” With that Falcon turns on his heel, walking back to a cluster of lounges seating several prominent male Doms with submissive boys at their feet.

“You did that wrong didn’t you?” Kurt asks, glaring up at Sebastian.

“I addressed you first, I knew he’d consider it a bit of an insult. I should have introduced him as Master Falcon, but he hardly deserves the respect.” Sebastian rolls his eyes when Kurt continues to glare. “It’s part of the social contract that perpetuates the idea that submissives are less than Doms, men like Falcon and Flowers live for it.”

“Chivalry isn’t dead.” Kurt laughs. “Those men used to be your friends?”

“Acquaintances, although Cullen is a good man.” Sebastian allows, looking over at one of the men who is fully engaged in conversation with a boy at his feet, one of the only boys Kurt’s seen with the group who also wears a collar. “Both the collared boys at his feet are his submissives.” Sebastian says, his hand on the small of Kurt’s back.

“I hope they have jackets for when they leave.” Kurt says, his jaw dropping at the sight of the scantily clad boys sitting side by side, leaning into each other.

“I’m sure they do Kurt.” Sebastian laughs, “Now let’s go indulge Hunter before he has me summoned to his throne.”

“Yes my lord.”

“I like it, but Master will do just fine.” Sebastian chuckles.

“Like, outside of the bedroom?” Kurt balks, quickly recovering as he follows after Sebastian, hoping the sweat on his hand isn’t so much as to be gross to Sebastian.

“You had to know I’d love it anywhere, coming from those lips.” Sebastian reaches the end of the center room and offers Hunter his hand again. “Quite the little soiree.”

“Stop with the theatrics and take your seat.” Hunter grins, nodding to the empty chair. “It’s always been yours and it’s been empty for far too long.”

“Just admit you miss me Clarington.” Sebastian laughs, sitting to one side of the wide chair and pulling Kurt comfortably into his lap. With Kurt sitting side ways, resting against the arm of the chair, Sebastian still sits taller than him, angled towards Hunter. Raising one eyebrow, but saying nothing Hunter pushes back the blonde curls of the girl resting her head in his lap.

“Penelope, I’d like you to say hello to Master Smythe.” Hunter says cheerfully. To Kurt’s surprise the girl bounces up to her knees and holds her hand up to Sebastian with a nearly gleeful smile.

“Hello Master Smythe it’s so good to meet you again.” Her voice is high and childish though she looks to be in her twenties at least.

“Hi Pen, it’s nice to see you again.” Sebastian folds her hand in both of his, grinning honestly. “This is Kurt Hummel, Kurt, Penelope is an old friend, she attended Crawford Country day around the same time you were at Dalton.”

“You’re a Dalton boy too?” Penelope smiles, sinking back on her heels beside Kurt.

“I was for a time,” Kurt can’t help but smile talking to the girl, something about her reminds him of Brittany. “But I didn’t last the long haul.” He laughs.

“I can’t blame you,” Penelope lowers her voice, stage whispering with a glance back to Hunter, mischief glinting in her eyes. “So many rules and restrictions, not to mention the sort of men prep schools turn out.”

To Kurt’s surprise Hunter grins at her words simply tugging her closer by the sash tied prettily around her white party dress. He thinks he catches Hunter whisper something under his breath to the girl, but whatever it is it only makes Penelope’s grin brighter as she pokes her tongue out at him.

“Pardon my brat’s behavior.” Hunter says to Sebastian, “I wouldn’t want her giving Kurt any ideas, she’s a naughty little thing.” Despite how utterly douchey Hunter’s words are, his tone is sweet, almost adoring, and Penelope seems proud of herself.

“Don’t worry Hunter,” Kurt says, uncertain if he’s allowed to address Hunter directly but forgoing all pretense of playing into these socially restricting codes of conduct. “I have plenty of my own ideas, the first being that I am Sebastian’s submissive alone, so I won’t be playing the part for anyone else.” Kurt catches the grin turning up Sebastian’s face just as Hunter’s own expression verges on shock.

“I told you we’d come Hunter, I never said we’d play into archaic rules.” Sebastian pats Hunter on the arm. “Besides, you’re the one who told me the sub of a prominent Dom is more powerful than an unknown Master.” Sebastian smirks.

“It’s true, no one would dare tell you your sub is out of line, not in your own club.” Hunter admits.

“Not even you?” Sebastian prods his friend playfully.

“Not when he’s collared.” Hunter says, toying with a strip of lace around Penelope’s neck.

“Wait,” Sebastian sits up straighter, one arm around Kurt so as not to tip him onto the floor. “Penelope did he finally make an honest women out of you?”

“Well, I was going to say no, cling to freedom and all that, but how can a girl say no to pearls?” She tosses her curls back to show Sebastian the lace collar around her neck, large white pearls stitched into the cream colored fabric.

“Brat.” Hunter scoffs. “Besides, I couldn’t let you turn respectable without me.” Hunter smiles.

“I’m glad I could set a good example Hunt.” Sebastian smiles. It’s strange to think of Hunter and Sebastian as friends abstractly, but seeing them together like this Kurt can’t deny their connection is genuine, albeit strange.

“Can I show Kurt the play room, please?” Penelope asks, her hands clasped in front of her as she perches her chin on Hunter’s knee, big brown eyes staring up at Hunter, making her look innocent for once.

“Why don’t you ask Kurt pet, I’m sure Sebastian won’t mind.” Hunter says, though the glance he slides towards Sebastian is questioning not cruel.

“I warned Kurt not to leave my side, but” Sebastian continues, turning his attention to Kurt alone, “you’ll be perfectly safe with Penelope at your side, no one would dare touch you two now, not with our collars.”

“Oh please Kurt it’s just down the back hall and it’s quite a thing to see, plus we can talk without our masters getting in the way.” Penelope says, tugging on Kurt’s jeans playfully. He can’t help but like the girl, she’s all smiles and admittedly she has impeccable taste in fashion.

“I’d love to go with you.” Kurt says finally, offering the girl his hand. She jumps up, dragging him with her straight through the subs seated on cushions, they scatter out of the way with their heads bowed, it’s a strange and almost thrilling sight.

“Here,” Penelope says, handing Kurt another glass of champagne as they move through the crowd. The dungeon has filled up considerably since their arrival, even a few of the alcoves appear occupied, their curtains barely shielding sexual acts from view. “I like you,” Penelope announces, taking Kurt’s hand again. “You’re not a wilting flower, and you don’t seem like on of the fan boys either.”

“I’m, I guess you would call it new.” Kurt admits, swinging their hands as she leads him out of the throng.

“So why Sebastian, because he’s in charge or because he’s Sebastian?” She asks pointedly.

“I’m in it for the sex.” Kurt says flatly, laughing when his answer clearly surprises the girl. “He was such an ass to me in high school, but for the past few months he’s been my best friend, and something more than that.” Kurt admits, chewing his lip.

“I wish I could be adorable like that, the lip thing, without faking it.” Penelope sighs, swallowing the rest of her champagne and taking two more from a passing server.

“It’s a nervous tick.” Kurt admits, staring at his still full glass before tossing it back and accepting another. “I have less charming ones too.”

“I doubt Sebastian thinks any less of you for them.” She smiles. “I’ll admit I thought I’d never see the day Sebastian took anyone seriously.”

“Neither did I.” Kurt laughs. “He told me once that he met the love of his life on the dance floor, and broke up with him the same night.”

“By the time we became reacquainted he didn’t even joke about that sort of thing, he was every man’s unreachable dream.”

“And Hunter?” Kurt asks, speeding up their pace as they pass an alcove occupied by a man laid bare over a table with a woman behind him paddling his ass harshly, eliciting cries of pleasure and agony with alternating blows.

“Hunter’s different.” Penelope drops her voice, tipping forward towards Kurt to whisper. “Underneath it all he just wants an adoring slave, not too adoring mind you, I live to tease him.”

“You’re my favorite thing about Hunter.” Kurt laughs, letting Penelope take the lead as they reach the end of the hall. A dark curtain blocks off another hall Kurt hadn’t seen when he entered, but Penelope simply tosses it aside and struts into the red glow of the hall.

“You’re not the first to tell me that.” Penelope grins. “Welcome to the hall of happenings.” Penelope grins, her teeth flashing red from the lights shining over the first three doors. The others glow green. “It’s not the real name, it doesn’t have a name but if Hunter let me make a few changes I’d have this place on point with hilariously naughty changes in every corner.”

“So, red means occupied I’d assume.” Kurt asks, light pours from small windows too high up on the doors for him to see into.

“Mhm, and green means open, although the last room, all the way on the right is reserved only for Hunter or Sebastian.” She grins.

“I’m not sure I really do want to see it.” Kurt’s chest is hammering, his imagination running wild.

“Let me show you a few of the regular rooms.” She pushes into one of the green lit rooms and flicks on a light with practiced skill. Kurt pauses, collecting himself before following meakly. It’s everything he was worried he’d find. It’s a dark room, even with the flickering lights warming on, instruments used to cause pain hang on the walls, a wooden table with a leather top sits in the middle of the room, straps dangling off of the sides.

“Remember when I said I’m new?” Kurt asks, his mouth suddenly dry as he gulps from the flute in his hands.

“Breathe Kurt, it’s just a play room, pain is a reward when it’s something the submissive craves.” She waggles her eyebrows at him. “I used to think it barbaric too but I discovered another side of me, one that craves a simple punishment.” She pauses, looking Kurt over, taking in the ghostly pale wash of his skin. “If you do something you feel bad about it eats away at you doesn’t it? Even if it’s not something you’ve done wrong on purpose?”

“I suppose.” Kurt shrugs nervously.

“I ask Hunter to take it away, if I’m punished, for a behavior or something I did wrong, after a punishment it’s erased. I’m not saying you’re going to be like me and want it, hell I act out now just so he will punish me.” She giggles, but it does little to set Kurt at ease.

“But, your master enjoys causing you pain?” Kurt asks, his tone flat and emotionless.

“He enjoys taking away my guilt, and yes, to an extent he enjoys it because he knows I do, this is why I hate those charlatans who come here, calling themselves masters and causing pain for their own pleasure, it’s not the right way to go about doing it, it’s a perversion of the real relationships that can grow from BDSM.”

“But if I don’t want it, if I can’t take it won’t that, I mean couldn’t that make a Dom resent their sub?”

“Of course it could, if he was an ass, or if the balance of the relationship wasn’t right, but I think I’ve made a mess of explaining this, I tend to talk too much and get ahead of myself, you and Sebastian seem so, so real, I forget you’re new.”

 

As much as Sebastian enjoys catching up with Hunter the idea of Kurt wandering the halls of the play rooms with Penelope is becoming more and more of an awful, horrible idea. Kurt doesn’t need to see that side of the dungeon just yet, as a sub it would probably send him screaming into the night, fuck what had he been thinking?

“Are you even listening?” Hunter snaps his fingers in front of Sebastian’s face, “Are you in full on panic mode?” he asks, frowning at the sight of his friend’s darkened expression. “I would say he’s fine but Penelope really likes some of the harsher rooms, go find them.” Hunter claps Sebastian on the shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile that barely alters his friend’s tormented look.

“I’m an idiot.” Sebastian jumps up, moving through the scattered subs easily, pushing through the crowd towards the back room. Finding the hall empty he moves slowly, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the dim light. “Kurt?” He calls, eyes narrowing at the red lit doors, his heart pounding. They hadn’t even made it to eleven and already the night was going bad. Why the hell had he let Hunter talk him into this, this wasn’t his world anymore, he didn’t want this.

Reaching the last door on the right he took the key from his wallet, turning it in the lock carefully before pushing inside. Penelope stands beside the dresser, pulling long strips of silk from the top drawer and tossing them towards the bed where Kurt sits perched on the edge, tying bows around his wrists. The sight of the two subs playing with bondage silks makes Sebastian forget his panic for a moment, a small smile creeping over his lips. Thankfully Penelope brought Kurt here, to his domain, it was unlike the other rooms, which were crude and dark. This room he’d designed himself, strung with fairy lights, the walls draped with dark crushed velvet, the furniture mahogany.

“I thought we’d lost you.” Sebastian says, letting for door close behind him. “Pen, since when do you have a key?”

“Came with the collar.” Penelope smiles. “I thought Kurt should see the room you designed.”

“I thought you were going to show Kurt the main play room, the one that isn’t filled with torture toys.” Sebastian says, his tone sharp.

“There’s another room?” Kurt asks, looking up.

“Yes, first one, it was occupied though.” Penelope says, an apologetic smile on her lips. “I’m going to get back, Hunter will be wondering what’s keeping me.” With that she flits out of the room, skirting around Sebastian carefully, playing the real submissive as the magnitude of her mistake sinks in.

 

“I like the silk ones.” Kurt says, breaking the silence hanging over them, though his eyes remain lowered to the bows he’s tied around his wrists.

“I thought you might.” Sebastian replies, surprised by how steady his voice sounds despite the fear clutching his chest. “Kurt, if I thought she’d show you the more crude rooms I never would have let her take you away.”

“I knew that was a part of this world Sebastian, I know how to use Google.” Kurt laughs softly.

“But it’s not a part of the world I want to have with you,” Sebastian says, moving towards the bed, pausing only a moment before sitting down behind Kurt, sliding his hands down the boys arms to toy with the bows he’s tied there.

“I think I knew that.” Kurt laughs, his voice softer now. “Penelope is nice but she’s… a lot.” Kurt chuckles.

“This whole place is a lot.” Sebastian says, wrapping his arms around Kurt’s middle and pulling him closer. “Kurt,” Sebastian asks, chewing his lip. “Do you want me to take your collar off, we can leave and go back to your loft, or find a Brooklyn party and kiss at midnight like every other couple.”

“No!” Kurt turns to look up at Sebastian, his expression dark for a moment before the rest of Sebastian’s words sink in. “I’m getting used to this, it’s taking me some time but it’s just- very different.”

“Which is why I’m offering you an out here Kurt, you don’t have to be my sub, you can be my boyfriend, without all of this.” Sebastian tries not to panic as the words leave his lips. Boyfriend really? The idea of having a boyfriend makes him break out in hives, at least it used to.

“Sebastian,” Kurt says slowly, noticing the onset of panic in Sebastian’s eyes. “Will you please stop talking and tie me to the damn bed already?” Kurt asks, lifting his arms again. Sebastian pauses only a moment.

“Fuck yes.” Sebastian groans, pulling Kurt back into his lap and crushing their lips together, tongue slipping into his lovers mouth to claim him. “I need you naked first.” Sebastian says, pulling back, wondering just how Kurt has imagined this playing out, and just how he can make it even better. “Strip for me.” Sebastian says, keeping his voice light, not quite demanding though it isn’t a question either.

Kurt’s cock throbs at the way Sebastian’s gaze devours him. Slipping off of the bed Kurt unbuttons his vest slowly as Sebastian slides back, leaning against the wall with his legs out in front of him, hands restless against his thighs.

Each garment falls to the floor, Kurt not even thinking of folding them as he usually is tempted to do. Finally completely naked with his cock hard and the hair on his arms standing on end, Kurt bends over to pick up the red silk bondage ties off of the floor.

“Get on the bed.” Sebastian stands, walking around behind Kurt, taking in the perfect curve of his ass, toned muscles delicious beneath his skin. Kurt moves gracefully, sliding onto the bed, fairy lights reflecting off of his long limbs. “What do you want?” Sebastian asks, a smile curving his lips. He wants to be careful not to push Kurt past his comfort zone, but he also wants to make Kurt beg for it, wants Kurt to realize what he wants and demand it.

“Tie me to up, control me.” Kurt blushes but the words don’t waver the way they used to.

“As you wish.” Sebastian nods, moving quickly, deliberately as he ties easy knots around Kurt’s wrists, fastening them to the bed so they feel tight, but don’t restrict the blood flow to his hands. “Does that feel good, knowing you’re mine to do with as I please?”

“Yes.” Kurt breathes, his heart pounding.

“Why do you think it feels so good Kurt.” Sebastian asks, sliding the second set of ties down Kurt’s side, making him gasp sharply.

“Because I want you, because I trust you.” Kurt shudders as Sebastian ties his ankles together, but not to the bed post before slowly pushing his knees up, exposing Kurt’s ass to the cool air. “Please fuck me Sebastian.”

“Do you think I should, we’re at a party Kurt, aren’t you being a little naughty?”

“Oh my god Sebastian, please don’t deny me right now.”

“I don’t want to Kitten, but we don’t have much time, and I don’t want to rush through moments like this.” Sebastian grins, watching the mixed emotions flit over Kurt’s features just as Sebastian reaches over to the dresser beside the bed and slicks his fingers with lube. “I won’t leave you with nothing.”

Sebastian takes it slowly, with Kurt’s legs propped over one shoulder, first the flat of his fingers rubbing against Kurt’s hole, then two fingers pushing into the intense heat. He has no intention of taking it farther than this, maybe wrapping one hand around Kurt’s cock, making him come over his own stomach.

Kurt is blindly blissful, the intensity of being exposed licking at him like a second tongue. He’s nearly given in to taking pleasure this way when he feels the press of Sebastian’s cock through the fabric of his slacks, thick, hot and ridiculously close, but unattainable.

“Master, please give me your cock.” Kurt gasps, bucking against his restraints, trying to get himself closer to Sebastian. Lost in pleasure Kurt barely notices when Sebastian’s hand leaves his cock for a moment, unfastening his pants and freeing himself, sliding on a condom, lube. It’s only when he feels Sebastian’s fingers slip from his hole, replaced by the thick hot tip of Sebastian’s cock, that Kurt dares to hope for more.

“Say it again.” Sebastian says, his voice low and gravely.

“Please take me Master.” Kurt gasps, uncertain of what he’d said before, but remembering that he’d called Sebastian his master, it had never felt more true.

Thrusting in Sebastian lets our a low cry, shifting Kurt’s body slightly so his legs are to the side resting over one of Sebastian’s thighs. With the binds on his wrists Kurt can’t turn over fully but his ass is exposed, Sebastian’s cock half buried in the forcefully tight heat.

“Oh my god!” Kurt shudders, body wracked with surges of pleasure that seem to burn into him from the intensity of the position as much as the thick stretch of Sebastian’s cock.

“You are so fucking beautiful.” Sebastian growls, leaning forward to crush his lips to Kurt’s throat as he thrusts in all of the way, groans ripping from his throat as he feels Kurt pulse around him.

“I- I won’t last long, please, fuck me, please.” Kurt’s voice sounds broken, as though he is about to sob through his begging. Sebastian doesn’t need to be told twice now, he’s thrusting wildly into Kurt, one hand grabbing his hip to hold him still, the other wrapped around Kurt’s dripping cock so that every thrust pushes him forward hard against his palm.

Lost in the rough heat of their bodies Sebastian can’t slow down even if he wants to, his body has taken over, claiming Kurt, pounding into him. He feels Kurt shudder and tense, coming into his hand, but he doesn’t stop. Both hands holding Kurt on place, pressing his thighs against the mattress, pulling his hip into every thrust, Sebastian chases the heat and friction wildly. Kurt’s whimpering sounds are far off but they don’t sound like he’s in pain. Kurt’s body begins to buck into every thrust, forcing Sebastian deeper. Suddenly Kurt’s body spasms with a second orgasm, his tight walls gripping Sebastian’s cock, pulsing and ripping his orgasm from him with a cry so loud Sebastian is shocked to find it coming from his own lips as he shudders, and goes still, buried deep within Kurt, cum spurting from his cock in deliriously long, slow waves as the orgasm ebbs away.

Breathless, panting and incoherent Sebastian presses his lips over Kurts collar bone, sucking at he sweat soaked skin. He could sleep here, like this, buried inside of his lover, trembling until the dreams take hold, but a soft whimper from Kurt snaps him out of his euphoric madness, Kurt is bound and twisted and shuddering beneath him.

Slowly, so as to keep himself calm Sebastian pushes himself up on trembling arms. Pulling out of Kurt’s body, while necessary, is like being dragged from bed into the winter night. With hands he has to pretend are steady Sebastian tosses the condom aside and deftly unfastens the ties from Kurt’s ankles, easing him so he can lie flat. Kurt’s eyes remain closed as his body begins to shake, the dark lashes against his cheeks seem to flutter as though Kurt is trying desperately to pull himself together.

Once he’s untied Kurt’s hands from the bedpost he rubs his thumbs lightly into Kurt’s palms, Kurt had pulled against the restraints in moments of pleasure, pulling the silk tighter than Sebastian would have liked, but the color returns easily as he massages his fingers.

“Shh,” Sebastian whispers as Kurt’s soft whine reaches his ears. “Let me take care of you.” He urges, turning Kurt onto his stomach, rubbing strong hands down Kurt’s back, working out the muscles that had been strained from his contorted pose. By the time he’s rubbed down to Kurt’s feet, taking great care that any place Kurt groaned at it’s touch was doubly worked through, Kurt’s eyes have opened.

He barely looks like the scared boy sitting in the taxi cab earlier that night, instead his eyes are full of an almost reverent wonder as he smiles lazily at Sebastian.

“If we do that again I’m using a different fabric, silk may feel heavenly but it’s so thin, it could be dangerous if you were too pull too hard or for too long.” Sebastian notes the frown over Kurt’s face and tilts his head curiously. “What’s wrong?”

“You just said if.” Kurt smiles, dropping his head back to the bed. “You can mark that as a when, when we do this again, in the very near future, you- that was unlike anything I’ve experienced before.” Kurt can’t keep himself from laughing, blissful, wild laughter. “I’m so thirsty.” He pants, tongue trailing over his lips.

“We’ll have to redress and go fix that.” Sebastian smiles.

“Oh my god,” Kurt sits up suddenly. “I completely forgot where we are, did we miss midnight?”

Sebastian grabs his phone from where it had fallen out of his pocket and checks the time. “We’ve got fifteen minutes.”

“Well done Master.” Kurt smiles, then hides his face in his hands, lost somewhere between giggling and groaning.

“Kurt, you amaze me, that was the first time I’ve ever had sex with a boyfriend, I think I’m hooked.”

“Me too Master.” Kurt smiles, forcing himself up to crawl closer to Sebastian. “You’re clothes are a complete mess.” He laughs, biting his lip.

“Good thing we’re in a dungeon, I can walk around drenched in sweat with my clothes a mess and it’s still completely appropriate party attire. Hurry up though, now we have ten minutes.”

“Moving is so hard.” Kurt complains one final time before forcing his limbs to move and pulling his clothes back on, admittedly getting into skinny jeans with trembling legs is no easy feat.

 

 

“Thank god I thought you’d left or gotten in a fight.” Hunter says as soon as he sees Sebastian moving through the crowd, Kurt at his side. “Or, did you get in a fist fight you look,” Hunter grins. “Fucked.”

“Happy almost New Year Master Hunter.” Kurt dips a little bow playfully, collapsing down onto the pillows at the foot of Sebastian’s chair. As much as he wants to sit in his lovers lap the cushions just look so much more welcoming and plush.

“Did you fuck him into submission?” Hunter whispers in owe, patting Sebastian on the arm.

“He’s my boyfriend and I’m his master,” Sebastian rubs a hand down his face as he laughs. “Kurt makes my whole body cum, I think my mind came.”

“I really hope he’s still into scarves, you did a number on his throat.” Hunter laughs, falling back into his throne.

“I don’t even care that you’re talking about me and not addressing me.” Kurt smiles, tipping his head back against Sebastian’s legs once he’s settled in behind him.

“How are you feeling kitten?” Sebastian asks, running his fingers through Kurt’s sex tousled hair slowly.

“Divine, thanks for asking master.” Kurt smiles.

“Seriously? Kurt did he fuck you into submission?” Hunter laughs, putting a hand on Kurt’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I’m going to go with yeah.” Kurt laughs.

“Two minutes till midnight!” Penelope spins around the crowded dance floor, skipping up to the cushion pile and climbing up to Kurt. “You look so pretty right now, shiny.” She hums, resting her head on Kurt’s shoulder.

“You’ve been drinking a bit haven’t you?” Kurt smiles, patting Penelope’s hair affectionately.

“You haven’t?” She asks, sitting up again, leaning her head against Hunter’s thigh.

“Nope, I’ve been fucked submissive.” Kurt hides his face in his hands, laughing. “We are never repeating that outside of this club, or a bedroom.” Kurt shakes his head as Sebastian takes water off a tray brought to him by one of the waiters and passes it down to Kurt who drinks heavily.

“Sebastian, Kurt, are you coming to the roof?” Hunter asks, pulling Penelope to her feet.

“What do you say Kurt, there’s an elevator.”

“Then yes.” Kurt smiles as they rush into the elevator, only a select few joining them, mostly staff, apparently its some kind of tradition.

The cold air blasts them suddenly, forcing them together into a tight group. “Oh my god,” Kurt gasps, “We can see the ball drop from here, the whole count down!” He bounces a little, clutching Sebastian closer in the cold.

Despite the excitement of the night, as the clock ticks down all Kurt can do is stare into Sebastian’s eyes, tears burning from the cold night air. The thrum of the city erupts as midnight tolls the beginning of a new year.

Sebastian lifts Kurt off the ground, kissing him slowly, savoring the sweet warmth of their tongues. It’s the first time he’s ever had anyone he cares about in his arms at the dawn of a new year, he’d hated the ancient tradition, but it hadn’t made sense until now. It was about making it through whatever had come before, and looking forward to whatever comes next.

“Happy New Year Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.” Sebastian says, finally pulling back for air.

“Happy New Year Sebastian Smythe.”

“Are you coming to the rest of the party?” Hunter asks, grinning wickedly.

“It gets more naughty after midnight!” Penelope chirps in.

“No,” Sebastian smiles, pushing Kurt’s hair back, not looking up from his face. “We’re going back to Brooklyn, I think scrabble sounds pretty perfect right now.”

“Only if you promise to write out the dirties words you know.” Kurt smiles, shaking his head. “Rachel’s been much nicer lately but I really love it when she doesn’t know the sex words and looks them up to be sure they are real.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More bdsm and drama coming up soon! This chapter helped me get a lot of new ideas.


End file.
